Adventure 05: The Triad of Evil
by lordtrayus
Summary: When Kari begins to have strange dreams again, it is plain that the Dark Ocean is returning. However, is this a new threat, or does is stem from Kari's own love troubles? A new enemy is rising, and the Digidestined will need a lot more help to survive now
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter One

Whisperings of Darkness

Kari grunted and turned over in her sleep. Darkness slipped into her dreams. Faces spiralled around her, memories of terrible times: the death of Wizardmon, the arrival of the Dark Masters, Apocalymon, Ken as the Digimon Emperor, the return of Myotismon, being captured by Dragomon, losing TK and Davis.

She gasped and shot up, sweating. Grunting angrily, she got into her slipper and went out onto the balcony. The cool air whipped at her hair.

She sighed sadly. She wished she had someone to comfort her. Not Tai, or Gatomon, but a boyfriend. However, due to Ghoulmon's interference, she'd given her one up, and the other who loved her never had her either. She hated herself for what she had done to TK and Davis, but she couldn't bring herself to decide between the two of them.

However, she wished that she had either of them with the way she felt.

Her dreams had returned. Which could only mean one thing. The Dark Ocean was active again. Last time, she and TK had barely survived their encounter with Dragomon, the evil ruler of the Dark Ocean. Gatomon and Patamon had unlocked their Mega forms and had destroyed him, but it had been a close call. She didn't want to imagine who was behind her recurrent dreams. She knew Daemon was still meant to be there, however, the Sovereigns hadn't been able to find him. That was a source of serious concern for the Digidestined and their allies in the Digital World.

"Kari?" Tai asked.

She turned to her brother as he came out to check up on her.

"Gatomon said she was going to come, but she was having an argument with Miko over who's litter box is who's." he said wryly.

Kari smiled. Gatomon had been arguing with their cat Miko for ages.

"What's up?" he asked, leaning on the balcony with her.

She wondered whether or not to tell him. She decided that it would save her time and strength if she did.

"My dreams are back." she admitted.

Tai's face was immediately etched with concern.

"Dark Ocean dreams?" he demanded.

"Yes." she sighed.

He looked at her in concern.

"When did they start?"

"A few nights ago."

Tai gave an irritated sound.

"For goodness sake Tai, I cant run to you lot every time I have a bad dream."

"Kari, what if it's Daemon? We need to be ready!"

"Shut up you two! I'm trying to sleep!" their mother yelled.

Tai rolled his eyes, but before he could talk again, Kari cut him off.

"Tai, I would know if it's Daemon. And let's face it, we can all get Mega forms now. We'd just let them loose and he'd be finished." she said.

Tai shook his head, his wild mane of hair shaking as he did so.

"Kari, Ghoulmon nearly got us because he digivolved beyond Mega. Arukenimon, Mummymon and Wizardmon have been talking with the Sovereigns, but they're clueless. If it happens again, our luck could run out." he growled.

Kari narrowed her eyes.

"Tai, I appreciate you wanting to look after me, but I'm a big girl. I can look after myself."

She then went inside, angry.

Tai frowned, then sighed unhappily.

"That's what you said to TK. Then look what happened." he said sadly, and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, their cousin Rana was coming to visit. She lived outside Odaiba with their uncle, and was fun to be with. However, Kari hadn't told her that she'd broken up with TK, and she knew she would be grilled on all the details for ages.

School dragged on that day.

"Hey Kari." TK said, sitting beside her.

"Morning."

Though they were no longer going out, they were still friends, though their was now a frostiness in their relationship.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine." she said firmly.

TK retreated after the frosty response, and didn't talk to her for the rest of the lesson, knowing she wanted space. When the bell rang, she left without saying a word.

"What's wrong with Kari?" Davis asked.

"No clue. And it's not as if we're going to find out is it? I asked her what was wrong and she nearly bit my head off." he said unhappily.

Yolei frowned, as did TK. An unpleasant thought had just dawned on him.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"Yolei, I need you to find out if she's having dreams again." he said.

Ken frowned.

"As in Dark Ocean?" he asked in fear.

"Yes."

Yolei shook her head adamantly.

"No. It cant be. Dragomon's gone." she said adamantly.

TK looked at her sadly.

"So was Myotismon." he mused sadly.

If Kari didn't want his help, that was fair enough. But he still loved her, and wasn't going to allow anything to happen to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai picked her up and they drove to the train station to meet their cousin. They had made up after their little spat and talked normally, but Tai could see how worried Kari was.

"Are you sure she cant know about us?" Gatomon asked grumpily from Kari's bag.

"Yes. We don't want to be known as Digidestined, or we'll never hear the end of it." Tai said.

"I look positively sinister." Agumon said, admiring himself in the mirror, dressed in a dark trench coat with a hat.

"Well, you would if you weren't waist height." Kari teased, and she got out and trotted to the platform.

"Gatomon, watch out for Kari." Tai said.

She shot him an icy glare.

"Do you think I haven't noticed she's been having dreams? She knocked me off the bed two nights ago with one of them. I'm looking after her Tai." she said icily.

"Alright sorry. Sheesh, keep your whiskers on." he said and went to meet his cousin.

The two of them went to the country train stopping at the left platform.

"There she is! Rana! Over here!" Tai yelled at a girl.

A tall, beautiful girl turned to face them.

"Tai! Kari!" she cried.

She had brown eyes, had long legs and dark, curly hair that went past her shoulders. She rushed to them and hugged them.

"You look great Tai! Kari, whats wrong?" she asked in immediate concern.

"Just tired Rana." she said.

Rana fixed her with a beady eye.

"Well, I'll keep an eye on you."

Tai winked at her, as Kari frowned in annoyance.

"How've you been?" Tai asked, picking up her case.

"Alright. How have you two been?"

"We've been…what is it Kari?"

Kari whispered to him.

"I cant see Agumon." she grumbled.

Tai looked around for his partner. He was indeed nowhere to be seen.

"Oh oh."

"Oh oh?" Rana asked suspiciously.

"Um, I've misplaced my keys." Tai said, patting his jacket.

Kari was scanning the station.

"Found him." she said in fear.

"What's wrong? Oh no." he moaned.

Agumon had started a fight with some unknown Digimon.

"Come on!" he shouted, and he and Kari ran off, leaving Rana slightly mystified.

"Guys, what's going on? Oh crap." she hissed.

Agumon was fighting a small Digimon, who was a purple version of Gatomon. Tai fired his keys at the car door, and Gatomon leapt out.

"Stick 'em up short stuff!" she demanded, extracting her claws.

"You should know that we can kick your ass. We can go all the way to Mega, so just run back to whoever you're working for." Agumon growled.

Tai and Kari skidded to a stop.

"Agumon, who is that?" Tai asked.

**Tsukimon: The virus form of Patamon. Commonly used as a messenger between evil Digimon, his attacks are nasty for one so small.**

"Tsukimon! what're you doing!?" Rana demanded, coming to a stop.

"They're snooping around Rana! I don't trust them!" he squeaked.

"Wait. He's your Digimon?" Kari asked incredulously.

Silence emanated between the three.

"Let's talk about this on the way home." Tai said, and they got into the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I got him ages ago. I just opened my email account and he appeared. I've had him ever since." Rana said fondly, stroking Tsukimon's head.

"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. But we've had bad experiences with small winged Digimon." Agumon said, holding out is claw.

Tsukimon shook.

"I know. Patamon's aren't as good as they're meant to be."

"We were talking about DemiDevimon." Gatomon said, purri9ng on Kari's lap.

"Same difference." Tsukimon said.

"So Kari, why do you look so tired?" Rana asked in concern.

"I haven't been sleeping."

Rana narrowed her eyes.

"Well, that'll have to change. You look terrible Kari. What's TK saying about it?" Rana asked.

Silence met these words.

"He isn't saying anything." she said quietly.

The rest of the journey was silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai entered the apartment.

"TK, I want you to keep an eye on her." he said, getting straight to the point.

After dropping Kari and Rana off, he had immediately enlisted Rana's help. With the Dark Ocean threatening Kari again, he had to be careful. And he didn't want her being miserable anymore. Rana had promised to get to the bottom of things her end. As such, he, she and Gatomon, reluctantly receiving help from Agumon, were trying to get TK and Kari back together.

Kari had been so miserable since she had split from TK, and since she had left Davis high and dry. While Davis seemed to have taken this in his stride, it was affecting TK too, and their love for each other was plain to all of them. Enlisting the help of the rest of the Digidestined, and now having Rana along to help, Tai intended to make his sister happy again, and at the same time protect her from a possibly resurgent Dark Ocean.

"She doesn't want me to keep an eye on her Tai. That's part of the reason we broke up. She's perfectly capable of looking after herself." TK said grimly.

"Not if Dragomon's back. And while I'm not particularly thrilled that I might be putting you in danger telling you to watch her, I don't like the idea of her being taken again.

TK narrowed his eyes to slits.

"And you think I do?" he challenged.

Tai was taken aback.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Patamon surveyed him.

"Tai, we'll need both of them to work on this. Sure, we can all watch Kari. But if she catches us, she'll blow a gasket. I remember all too keenly the last time you all went nuts." he said, wincing at the memory.

Mimi had pulled one of his ears, TK had kicked him up the back end and Kari had been very nasty when snarling.

"Well, that was your own fault. If it wasn't for you lot, we wouldn't be in this position." Tai reminded him darkly.

TK shook his head.

"I was already losing her Tai. Mind you, this lot didn't help." he said, and Patamon and Agumon shifted guiltily.

"I'll watch her Tai." TK said wearily.

As Tai and Agumon walked out, Tai looked over his shoulder in worry.

"He looks terrible." he commented.

Agumon nodded.

"I think it's the worry of the Dark Ocean being back. He fears it Tai. Not because of what happened to him. Because he nearly lost Kari." he said.

Tai pondered this, then stopped. The entire city was covered in thick fog.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

Agumon frowned.

"I don't like it. There wasn't any mention of fog before." he said worriedly.

"Come on. And have the D-Terminal ready." Tai said, and they ran to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I shouldn't have done it, I know. But, I just couldn't stop my self. And now I don't have either of them." Kari said, sighing.

"Why not go back?" Tsukimon asked.

Rana shook her head.

"Too much has happened, and there's been too much hurt for everyone. Kari, anyone can see you're exhausted, and that you're miserable. Have you been happy since you ended it with TK?" she asked.

Kari sighed, and looked at her cousin. Rana wouldn't let it rest until she had an answer. And Kari knew what the answer was.

"No." she admitted.

"Then why all this then?" Rana demanded.

"Rana, its not as that!"

"Love's way too confusing." Tsukimon, and Gatomon fervently agreed.

Gatomon then turned to Kari.

"Kari, I know you still love him. And even if you do love Davis, you don't love him nearly as much as you love TK. And I'll let you in on a little secret: TK loves you more than anyone else can ever manage. He loves you more than I do, more than your mum and dad do, more than Tai does, more than Davis does, more than of the others do. You two together fits. And always will. I know you love him."

Kari sighed tiredly, about to try to explain, then noticed the fog.

"Gatomon, why do I feel really bad all of a sudden?" Kari asked in a scared voice.

"I don't know, but I don't like this. I remember all too keenly the last time this place was covered in fog." she said darkly.

Rana frowned, and pointed.

"There's something out there."

Kari looked at where her finger was pointing. There was nothing there.

"I cant see anything." she said.

As soon as she said it, three pairs of scarlet eyes appeared before her.

"Oh no." she breathed, and the screams began.

**It's good to be back!**

**Hello folks, I hope you like the beginning of my latest story. Dont worry, it'll get better. **

**Kari and TK still arent together, though Davis does seem to be out of the picture. I promise this story will resolve all this once and for all!**

**Rana is a new character, and the first of many. Watch this space.**

**The Dark Ocean dreams are returning. What does this mean? Only that an insidious new force is on the rise. More on that next chapter.**

**Well, this is the first chapter, and I'm away to jiggle the plot a bit for chapter 3-5. Chapter two may get started tonight if I feel ambitious. **

**Until next time gentlebeings, please read and review, and if it tickles your fancy, please vote in my poll! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Two

The Triad

With the appearance of the deep fog, the entire city plunged into chaos. Cars came to a stop.

"What is going on out there?" Sora asked as she finished her essay.

"I don't know. I cant see anything." Matt said.

She came up beside him.

"Look!" she cried.

Three pairs of red eyes had just materialised and were splitting up.

"Digimon?" he asked warily.

"More than likely. Guys, pause your game. We've got to go." Sora said.

Biyomon pouted.

"We're about to get to the next level!" she protested.

"We've been playing it all day!" Gabumon moaned.

"Exactly. You need the exercise. Come on." Sora said sternly.

The two Digimon reluctantly left the building.

"I cant see a thing." Gabumon moaned.

"No excuse. Come on, get on with it." Matt ordered.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

The two Champions waited for their partners to climb on, then dashed off.

"Tai, it's Matt. There's Digimon out there." he said.

"I know. Kari's just told me. Her and Rana are on their way to the power plant, where one of them's going. I'm going to the harbour to meet another. Meet me there."

"Wait, Rana's a Digidestined?" Matt asked in confusion, but Tai had hung up.

"Well guys, we're going to the harbour. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you madam, do call again." Arukenimon said as an old lady tottered out of the shop with six pairs of shoes bought.

"I do enjoy my job." she said to her workmate.

"Well Arra, as long as you sell things like that, you'll be on the fast track to promotion." her friend, Lucy said.

"Thanks."

Since arriving with the Digidestined on their defeat of Ghoulmon, Ken's parents had slipped Arukenimon into a department store, selling shoes. She fitted in relatively well, and paid the company a lot of money.

She shared the flat that had been bought for them with Mummymon and Wizardmon. Mummymon was working in a bank, and dealt with audits. It was dull, but profitable, as being a Digimon, he got through a lot more.

And Wizardmon travelled around children's parties doing magic shows.

"A wild night it's going to be. A nasty fog bank." Willy, the security guard said.

Arukenimon nodded fervently, then saw the three sets of eyes. She knew immediately that it was trouble.

"Oooh, I just realised I've left the oven on! I better go an check it hasn't blown up my house!" she cried, making it up as she went.

Lucy sniggered.

"Oh go on, get out of here. Have a nice weekend. And I hope your 'oven' hasn't blown up." Lucy said.

Arukenimon shot her a glacial glare, knowing she was referring to Mummymon.

"Quiet. See you!"

She dashed out, and grabbed her phone as she did so, while throwing on her coat.

"Mummymon, there are evil Digimon in the city!" she cried after dialling his number.

"I know that you stupid woman! We are evil!"

"Don't us you gibbering imbecile! Others! Ones who are really nasty! They're splitting up! Ones heading for the centre of the city. And don't call me stupid!"

"Yes boss. I'm off to see who it is."

Next she called Wizardmon, who was already bound for the power plant.

"Good luck." he said.

"You too." she said and dashed towards the harbour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari and Rana dashed out of the apartment building.

"We're going to the power plant. One of them's definitely heading there." Kari said, getting ready.

Rana nodded.

"Can you carry two of us as Nefertimon?" she asked.

Gatomon was about to respond, when Rana smiled.

"No need. Show them Tsukimon."

Tsukimon grinned.

"Ok."

He flapped a little bit, then grinned.

"Tsukimon digivolve to…Devidramon!"

The black creature with three sets of scarlet eyes roared.

"Impressive. I better tell the others. We have an aversion to Devidramon's too. Because of someone." Kari said mildly, and Gatomon squirmed.

After the message was sent, Kari activated her D-Terminal.

"Digi-Armour Energise!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

The two girls leapt onto their friends and dashed off for the plant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bravo Cody!" his grandfather said proudly.

Cody was panting from the effort of practising his jujitsu.

"Thanks grandpa." he said tiredly.

Armadillomon then entered.

"Sorry gramps, but Cody has to go. We have three bad guys running amok in the city." he gasped.

Cody looked at his grandfather.

"On you go! Quick! Send the foul beasts back to where they came!"

Cody nodded and ran out.

"Where are we going?" he asked, regretting the fact that he stank.

"Harbour. One's there."

"Digi-Armour Energise!" Cody cried.

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Submarimon, the Vessel of Reliability!"

Cody sprang in, and they set off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe and Mimi walked out hand in hand from the cinema.

"I liked that. Thanks for paying." Mimi said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's alright. What's with the fog?" Joe asked.

Palmon and Gomamon then appeared from behind them.

"It appeared a few seconds ago. We don't like it." Palmon said.

"Aaah!" Mimi screamed, pointing.

A large flying creature was heading towards them.

"Cant we have a normal date in peace!?" Mimi demanded furiously.

"Run for it!" Joe yelled.

"What? We're the Digidestined Joe! We'll fight!" Gomamon said.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

The two steeled themselves for a fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's really quite simple in principle Davis." Izzy said as they finished at the library, where Izzy had been teaching Davis spreadsheets.

"I just hope I pass. If not, I'm out the class." he said worriedly.

"You'll be fine Davis." Veemon said, then stopped.

"Where did all the fog come from?" Tentomon demanded.

Just as they were about to ask someone what was going on, Togemon and Ikkakumon came barging round the corner.

"What are you two doing here?" Mimi asked in surprise.

"What are you pair doing?" Davis asked.

"Or do we not want to know?" Veemon asked, winking.

Joe shot him a dirty look.

"There's a Digimon attack going on! Don't just stand there!" he said.

Izzy sighed, and nodded.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

Davis turned to Veemon.

"Ready partner?"

"Ready."

"Dig-Armour Energise!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Ah, hello there!"

A man dressed in blue was coming.

"Excuse me sir, you need to leave. We have a Digimon invasion going on." Mimi cursed.

"I know that you silly girl. I am one." Mummymon said as he finally came to a stop.

Sirens were beginning to blare, and were apparently heading for Odaiba Towers, a series of business buildings in the centre of the city.

"Come on then." Davis said, and they dashed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TK, why do you have to go!?" his mother yelled.

"Mum, it's a Digimon attack! I don't relish the idea of being trapped like you were when Myotismon was running around!" he cried.

She sighed reluctantly.

"Alright. You look after him Patamon." she warned.

"Of course." the little Digimon said, then flew out after his partner.

"Digi-Armour Energise!"

"Patamon armour digivolve to…Pegasusmon, the Flying Hope!"

TK leapt on, and they towards the power plant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yolei was hopeful. Ken had taken her to the cinema, and she was hoping that tonight they'd have their first kiss.

"Thanks for walking me home Ken. I…" she began, and her D-Terminal went off.

Ken cursed as his followed suit.

"This had better be good." Yolei growled angrily.

"Yolei, the city's under attack! Move your bum!" Cody cried.

Yolei snarled.

"Of all the inconsiderate…" she snarled.

Ken smiled slightly.

"You realise I've never actually walked you to your front door?" he asked, grinning.

"All too well. Come on Hawkmon, get on with it. Digi-Armour Energise!"

Hawkmon and Wormmon who had been waiting for their return appeared.

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

The two then set off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai arrived at the harbour.

"There's nothing here Tai." Agumon said, as two police cars arrived.

"Hey kid, get out of here!" one policeman yelled as he clambered out.

"Look guys, I'd really appreciate it if you stayed back." Tai counselled, looking around wildly.

"No, its you who have to stay back. Get back kid!"

Tai was spared the necessity of answering as a massive wave crashed into the harbour. A massive red and black sea serpent emerged, with a black helmet covering it's head and a golden blade emerging from it.

"Oh no!" Agumon cried in terror.

**WaruSeadramon: An Ultimate level Digimon, who is the terror of the seas. He controls the ocean's pollution, allowing him to do his Poison Wave attack, and his Dak Ice Blast unleashes the cold and the darkness within him.**

WaruSeadramon laughed as the policemen ran for cover.

"At last, I meet the infamous Digidestined! I must thank you! Your antics in the Dark Ocean have me made me it's ruler now!" he said in a snake like voice.

"Agumon?" Tai asked worriedly as WaruSeadramon arched for an attack.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Dark Ice Blast!"

Black ice poured from his mouth, surrounding Greymon.

"No!" Tai yelled in panic.

If he lost Greymon…

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

The two attacks crashed into WaruSeadramon, knocking his attack high into the air. Birdramon swooped down and broke Greymon out of the ice.

"Tai!" Matt yelled as he leapt off Garurumon.

"Hi. Just in time."

"Who's this bozo?" Sora asked in shock, as WaruSeadramon gave an enraged roar.

"I'll tell you later!" Tai yelled, and sprang for cover.

"Dark Blast!"

Black energy blew a massive hole where they'd been standing a second before.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Greymon yelled.

"Like…you? Poison Wave!"

He thrashed his tail and a tidal wave of green water crashed into Garurumon and Greymon.

"Ooh, I feel funny." Garurumon said, staggering.

"Wimps. Meteor Wing!" Birdramon cried.

The attack hit the sea serpent.

"Poison Wave!"

The attack hit her this time, and she crashed into a warehouse, collapsing it.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

Rather than be hit again, WaruSeadramon cackled and plunged into the water.

While the others gathered their wits and checked their Digimon, WaruSeadramon saw Submarimon approaching in the river.

He swam to the shadows, then pounced, clamping his jaws around the Digimon, then breaking out of the water and throwing the Digimon high into the air.

"Bye bye kidee!" he crowed as Submarimon plummeted to the hard concrete pier, spinning as he went.

"Cody!" Tai yelled in shock.

"Birdramon!" Sora cried, pointing.

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

Garudamon shot upwards and caught Submarimon, then set him down gently.

"I'll not do that again." Submarimon moaned.

Cody got out, staggered, fell over, and threw up.

"Cody? Are you alright buddy?" Matt asked in concern.

"I've been better."

"Kids!" Arukenimon yelled as WaruSeadramon struck at them, trying to rip them apart with his teeth.

"Spider Thread!" Arukenimon yelled in her spider form.

Her strands wrapped around the enemy's horn, and she crashed his head down onto the concrete,

"Ouch!"

He jerked his head up, and Arukenimon hurtled off into the night sky.

"Garudamon, fetch!" Sora said.

Garudamon swayed as she stood up, and Sora placed her hand on her gigantic companion.

"Garudamon?"

Greymon and Garurumon weren't much better.

"Hahahaha! Fools! You are no match for me now! The poison will kill them soon!" WaruSeadramon crowed, and pounced.

Submarimon, the only Digimon unaffected by the poison, reverted back to Armadillomon.

"No choice buddy. Here I go. Armadillomon warp digivolve to…Vikemon!"

The gigantic hairy warrior grinned as WaruSeadramon stopped short and reared back up.

Garudamon then flew off, but crashed into a couple of buildings as she did so, causing untold damage.

WaruSeadramon snarled. A Mega wasnt meant to be on the menu.

"Poison Wave!"

The green wave hurtled as Vikemon, who used his shield to block the attack.

"Artic Blizzard!"

A massive chunk of ice materialised and flew at the Ultimate, as the two Champions got to their feet.

"We…need to help." Greymon said, his eyes rolling madly.

"Agreed." Garurumon moaned.

"Guys, you cant fight, you'll be killed!" Matt protested.

Garudamon hen returned, crashing to the ground, throwing Arukenimon bouncing off her hand.

"I'm better with the bus." she said, dazed.

Sora ran to her partner.

"The poison is getting to us." Garudamon moaned.

"Artic Blizzard!"

"Spider Thread!"

WaruSeadramon dove back under the water, then shot up, his tail crashing into the two fighters and sending them in between two warehouses.

"Now to end your threat Digidestined!"

He shot down, determined to rip Matt and Garurumon apart, as Matt was trying to get Garurumon back on his feet.

"MATT!" Sora screamed.

Her crest then burned bright, and Garudamon leapt to her feet.

"Thank you Sora!"

Garudamon flew skyward, then slammed down on WaruSeadramon's neck. She then got her hand into his jaw and pulled it upward just before it hit Matt.

"Poison Wave!"

The attack blew Garudamon off his back, and she slammed into Vikemon and Arukenimon.

"Sora, run!" Matt urged, as Garurumon slowly pulled himself up.

Sora was frightened. WaruSeadramon had poisoned all but Vikemon, and he was struggling to get Garudamon off him.

"Dark Ice Blast!"

The attack created a glimmering screen of black ice between the warehouses, trapping them behind it.

"Come on pal, get up!" Matt urged.

"Look out!" Cody cried.

WaruSeadramon had slithered over the top of the ice, and was smiling at them evilly. Vikemon was heaving, but Garudamon, who had fainted, just wouldn't budge.

"Matt…" Sora moaned, looking at him.

Abruptly, her crest glowed, as did Matt's. Garudamon sprang up to her feet once again, and Vikemon followed, as did Arukenimon.

"Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

Greymon saw the others form a line around him.

"Oh no you don't. Not alone. Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

The four Ultimates and one Mega grinned maliciously at WaruSeadramon.

"Oh dear." he moaned, then slithered off the other side of the ice.

"Good to have you back guys!" Tai cried.

"Mega Claw!"

MetalGreymon's hand jetted off and the ice shattered to bits, just as WaruSeadramon was getting back into the water.

"Spider Thread!" Arukenimon cried.

Her attack pulled his head back, and then Vikemon vaulted the bar into the water.

"Viking Axe!"

The attack hit the sea serpent from the water, and he flew upward, screaming in pain as Arukenimon let go.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

The three attacks hurtled towards him, and slammed into him, setting parts of him alight.

"Ow!"

WaruSeadramon screamed as he was blasted across the city.

"Feeling better?" Cody asked them all.

They nodded.

"He's heading for the power plant! If we hurry we can catch him!" Matt said.

"Then let's go." Sora said, leaping into Garudamon's hand.

Garudamon took the kids and Arukenimon, while WereGarurumon leapt over the river and MetalGreymon flew off, leaving the flummoxed police far behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mimi and the others turned the corner, to see that Odaiba Towers had a large bird sitting on top of it.

"Whos' that?" Mimi asked.

"Don't you remember? He's the one who made you Digidestined!" Togemon said.

**Parrotmon: A flying Ultimate level Digimon, this bird is one of the strongest flying Digimon there are. His Static Destroyer can break anything apart.**

The massive green bird cooed in delight.

"Digidestined! Fear not! This time I will not be destroyed by mere lucky chance! This time, I will do my duty, and destroy you!"

He gave a screech, and swooped down from on top of the building.

"His duty? Who gave him a duty?" Izzy asked in interest.

"Does it matter? He's coming!" Davis yelled.

"Snake Bandage!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Fire Rocket!"

The bird went pale as the three attacks crashed into his head and threw him off course, and he slammed into a row of five cars, flipping them all over each other.

"Good shot!" Joe encouraged.

Parrotmon squawked and got to his feet.

"Static Destroyer!"

The blue energy emitted from his head and slammed into the five Digimon.

"No!" Mimi yelled in terror as they all crashed into a shop window.

Parrotmon laughed and flew upward.

"Bird Claw!"

He swooped down at the kids, but Mummymon leapt in front.

"Snake Bandage!"

Parrotmon avoided this, grabbed Mummymon with his claws, then shot skyward, and then kicked out, letting Mummymon go as he did so. Mummymon slammed into the fire escape and thudded down all the way from the top to the bottom, before landing right in front of Davis.

"Next time, I'll take the lift." he said, then keeled over.

"Davis move!" Joe yelled.

Davis went pale as Parrotmon swooped down at them again.

"Electro Shocker!"

Parrotmon screeched, but managed to cover himself with his wings, so Kabuterimon's attack bounced off.

"Lightspeed Jabbing!" Togemon cried.

Before Togemon could land a punch, the massive cactus was hit with Kabuterimon's deflected attack.

"Togemon!" Mimi yelled running after her partner.

"Sonic Destroyer!" Parrotmon screeched, letting loose a blue ball of electricity from his mouth. Kabuterimon gasped as the ball hit him in the chest and he sank to his knees.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy said, running to his friend.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Fire Rocket!"

Parrotmon shot up to avoid these attacks, then swung down at the two, grasping both with his claws and slamming them to the ground.

As Parrotmon laughed in victory, Mimi reached her cactus like partner.

"We cant defeat him as Champions." Togemon breathed as she got to her feet.

Mimi nodded.

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

The little fairy flew at Parrotmon who snarled.

"Pest. Static Destroyer!"

Lillymon shot around the attack, as Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon got to their feet.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

Parrotmon moaned as they all got up.

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Fire Rocket!" yelled Flamedramon as he rejoined the battle.

"Snake Bandage!" Mummymon cried as he sprang up.

Parrotmon screeched as the attacks hit him up into the top levels of Odaiba Tower, and he smashed through it, then fell over the other side.

"Great work guys!" Davis yelled in joy.

Parrotmon gave an annoyed crow, then sped off.

"Coward!" Davis yelled.

"Come on." MegaKabuterimon said, and they set off after the bird, leaving Mummymon behind.

"Typical."

He ran over to a taxi, where the driver was sitting, and he'd been watching the entire fight. Mummymon sprang in.

"Follow those Digimon!" Mummymon barked.

"Right boss."

The man then got out and started to run after them. Mummymon blinked stupidly for a second, then shook his head.

"By all the pixels…"

He leapt into the front seat.

"I'll drive. Shouldn't be that difficult. I can manage back home." he said.

He then crashed the car into the wall behind him.

"Oops. Had the silly thing in reverse."

He then sped off after the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The power plant was silent when they arrived.

"There's nothing here Kari." Rana said.

Kari shook her head. She was positive something was here.

"Kari!" Yolei cried as she appeared on Halsemon, with Ken and Stingmon in tow.

"Guys, this is my cousin Rana. Please don't kill her partner. I know he's a Devidramon but still…"

Yolei and Ken shook hands with her.

"What's going on?" TK asked as he arrived on Pegasusmon.

"There's someone here." Kari muttered.

There was then a rippling darkness, and a woman clad all in black appeared.

"LadyDevimon!" Nefertimon hissed in rage.

**LadyDevimon: An Ultimate level Digimon, this fallen angel was once an Angewomon who became corrupted. Her Black Wing attacks smacks of her corruption and her Evil Wing shows her true extent of evil.**

"The Digidestined!" she purred in victory.

"That witch!" Kari snarled.

LadyDevimon laughed.

"Good. My prey has come to me. Evil Wing!"

The flying bats hit Halsemon, Stingmon and Devidramon before they could react.

"Let me at her!" Nefertimon pleaded.

"Oh alright, go get her." Kari said, leaping off.

Pegasusmon deposited TK, and the two fliers flew at the evil witch.

"Golden Noose!" they cried.

The line caught her and bowled her over, crashing her into the first station. The two then de-digivolved.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

LadyDevimon snarled and leapt up at Angewomon, and their customary cat-fight began.

LadyDevimon grabbed a clump of Angewomon's long blonde hair and swung her around, crashing her into Angemon.

"Take that blondie!" she crowed.

"Tempest Wing!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Crimson Claw!"

The three attacks hit her head on, and she launched herself at the three, as Angewomon and Angemon got back to their feet.

"Black Wing!"

Her hand transformed into a javelin, and she sent Halsemon flying off in another direction.

"Spiking Strike!"

She danced out of the way of the attack, grabbed Stingmon by the leg and crashed him into Devidramon.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

She teleported out of the way of the attacks, then kicked Angewomon in the back of the head, sending her in a cartwheel to the ground. As Angewomon crashed, LadyDevimon swooped down at her. Angewomon turned and kicked the witch in the chest, before seizing her opponents hair and crashing her into another power station.

"Celestial Arrow!" she cried.

LadyDevimon tackled her and the two slammed to the ground, where a fist fight ensued.

Halsemon, Stingmon, Devidramon and Angemon, along with Ken and TK, were watching, transfixed.

"This is very exciting." Angemon said as LadyDevimon clawed Angewomon's face.

"Maybe we should film it. Thinks of the hours of enjoyment we'd have with it." Stingmon said musingly as Angewomon poked LadyDevimon in the eye.

"Um, is it wrong that I'm totally excited by this?" Ken asked worriedly, while LadyDevimon smashed Angewomon's head into a wall.

"No." TK said, his eyes wide, watching Angewomon do the splits ad then head butt LadyDevimon in the stomach.

While the boys and the Digimob stood transfixed, Rana, Kari and Yolei were yelling encouragement.

"Punch her in the nose!" Yolei screeched.

Angewomon did so, and LadyDevimon cursed, then retaliated by biting her hand.

"You cow! Kick her where it hurts!" Kari yelled in fury.

LadyDevimon never allowed this, flipping out of the way and leaping onto Angewomon's back, then shoving Angewomon onto the electrical wires. Angewomon screamed, and her hair stood up on end.

"Now you've done it." she snarled and tackled LadyDevimon, who was cackling insanely.

LadyDevimon crashed to the ground, and Angewomon swung her over her back like a club and smashed her to the ground. LadyDevimon roared in pain and took Angewomon's legs out form under her.

"Knock her teeth out!" Kari yelled.

Angewomon punched her ion the mouth, and teeth flew out, and LadyDevimon then responded by trying to gouge out her opponent's eye.

"Are their fights always this violent?" Rana asked in awe as Angewomon tried to pull LadyDevimon's wings off.

"Oh yeah." Yolei said as LadyDevimon ripped her claws down Angewomon's arms.

"But this should be a kid's show!" Rana protested as Angewomon flew past her, thrown by LadyDevimon.

"Give up you silly girl!" LadyDevimon ordered.

Angewomon was being held back by Angemon and Stingmon.

"No, let me go, let me go, let me at her, she's mine!"

Angewomon wriggled free and kicked LadyDevimon in the mouth, knocking the witch to her back end. Angewomon took a kick in the chest before she lifted her enemy up and crashed them both onto the power wires. Electricity crackled around them as the two pummelled each other. LadyDevimon's wings then beat, and she flew up, knocking Angewomon to the floor as she did so.

"My beautiful hair! you'll pay! Evil Wing!" she screeched, while trying to flatten her vertical hair.

The bats spread out and headed to an exhausted Angewomon, but something threw them off course.

"Thunder Spell!"

Wizardmon had arrived, and had blasted LadyDevimon into a wall. As she stirred, he got Angewomon to her feet.

"Are you mad?" he demanded.

"Out of the way!" Angewomon protested.

"No. Now, we deal with her." Wizardmon said.

LadyDevimon extracted herself from the wall and snarled.

Angemon, Halsemon, Stingmon, Devidramon, Wizardmon and Angewomon were all standing in front of her.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Crimson Claw!"

"Thunder Spell!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

She teleported away from the attacks.

"Black Wing!"

Her lance pierced Angewomon and she slammed to the ground, where she stirred feebly.

"She got the point." Angemon said, unable to help himself.

"Oh shut up." Angewomon moaned wearily.

"Angewomon!" Kari cried and ran to her friend.

"Got ya!"

She then threw a massive net, which surrounded the two and poured electricity into them.

"KARI!" TK screamed.

Angemon flew at LadyDevimon, determined to save Angewomon, while Wizardmon charged her.

"Get them out!" he barked at the others.

LadyDevimon threw another net, which caught Angemon and crashed him to the ground on top of TK, and they were knocked out by electricity.

"Evil Wing!" she screamed, and the attack threw Wizardmon away.

"Let's get her! Die witch!" Halsemon yelled.

The three Digimon leapt at her, as the nets subsided and their inhabitants fainted.

LadyDevimon swooped down to pick up the two.

"Tempest Wing!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Crimson Claw!"

Before the three could fire, a massive tail crashed into them and they crashed into the ground.

"Brilliant timing." LadyDevimon complimented.

WaruSeadramon smiled as he slithered over.

"Come, the other Digidestined aren't far off!"

"No!" Yolei screamed as LadyDevimon opened a portal.

"Stop them!" Ken pleaded with his defeated Digimon.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Artic Blizzard!"

The four attacks shot straight at the two miscreants.

"Dark Ice Blast!"

WaruSeadramon's attack absorbed the blast.

"No! Kari!" Tai yelled.

"TK!" Matt screamed as they arrived with Arukenimon.

"Thunder Spell!"

"Evil Wing!" LadyDevimon screeched, taking Wizardmon out of the fight.

The new comers sprang, determined to save their friends.

"Static Destroyer!"

The attack crashed MetalGreymon into the others, and they slammed into a station, destroying it and plunging part of the area into darkness.

The Triad, united at last, cackled insanely.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Fire Rocket!"

The attacks sped at the Triad, who laughed. Parrotmon covered the other two, and their captives with his wings, and the attacks bounced off, destroying other stations, plunging more of Odaiba into darkness.

"Dark Blast!"

"Evil Wing!"

"Static Destroyer!"

The Triad's attacks smashed into the four new arrivals, and they crashed into the remainder of the stations, being electrocuted and totally covering Odaiba in darkness as they did so.

"I cant see." Halsemon grunted as he got up.

"Goodbye Digidestined!" WaruSeadramon crowed, and he slithered through the portal, with TK attached to his tail.

"TK!" Matt yelled, rushing at the portal.

"Black Wing!"

LadyDevimon tried to impale him, but Ken tackled him down before she could. Parrotmon then flew through the portal, with Kari in between their legs. The weakened Digimon staggered to their feet to observe Tai throwing himself at LadyDevimon.

"Tai, no!" Sora yelled.

"Spider Thread!"

Arukenimon saved him from becoming another prisoner, jerking him out of the enemy's reach before she could escape with him.

"That's all folks! We got what we came for!"

The weakened Digimon pulled themselves to their feet, but it was too late.

"Evil Wing!"

The attack smashed into them, and they reverted to their normal forms.

"NO!" Tai and Matt yelled in unison as LadyDevimon entered the portal, laughing manically as she did so.

She gave a wave, and then the portal closed and she was gone.

And so were TK and Kari.

**Our enemies are revealed!**

**The Triad has made their move, kidnapping Kari and TK, along with their Digimon friends. What is the reason behidn this insidious act?**

**Rana has made her debut, I hope you like her. More of her next chapter, and her partner, Tsukimon. And I know Tsukimon doesnt go to Devidramon, but thats the way I thought:P**

**Before anyone asks, there was a reason they ddint go to Mega level, which will be revealed next chapter!**

**That's it for a bit I think, I want to do some other stories, but you never know! Until next time, please read and review!**

**Next time: we see our diabolical plot unfold, and more is revealed on Tai's cousin! Until then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Three

Deep Thought

Kari awoke in a damp, dank cell.

"Hmm. I'm getting a very bad feeling of déjà vu." she moaned.

Beside her, Gatomon stretched and got to her feet.

"Oh not again." she complained.

"Looks like it. Cant they kidnap someone else for a change?" Kari asked bitterly.

Gatomon looked around the damp cell as Kari fumed.

"Well, they've certainly cleaned up since we were last here. And they've got us locked in tight." she concluded, sitting down.

Kari kicked the wall in fury.

"Calm down Kari."

"Easy for you to say. You wont be the one invited to marry a sea sake!"

"Kari, calm down. We don't know that. Now, sit down and save your energy." Gatomon intoned.

Kari sank to the floor and hugged her knees.

"Why's it always us Gato?"

Gatomon patted her friend's shoulder.

"It's you. They cant resist your strong personality." she said cheerily.

Kari raised her eyebrow.

"What? There's no point worrying now. When WaruSeadramon appears, then we can start to worry." she said.

Kari smiled sadly at her friend.

"Why did I let this happen?" she asked herself.

"What? I told you, stop worrying." Gatomon soothed.

"Not that. TK. I've been so stupid." Kari said, pulling at her hair.

Gatomon looked at her curiously.

"Even after all I've done to him, he was still determined to save me." she said fondly.

Gatomon nodded, and Kari turned to her.

"I was such an idiot for doing all this." she said.

"You were doing what you thought was best Kari. No one can blame you for that." Gatomon soothed.

Kari closed her eyes.

"If we get out of this, I'm going to fix this." she vowed.

Gatomon grinned. At last.

They then heard a slithering.

"Oh no." Gatomon said.

WaruSeadramon slithered into view.

"Ah, my guests are awake." he purred.

Gatomon stood in front of Kari.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

He smiled, his fish breath gagging them.

"You may think I wish to make her my queen like my late employer did." he snarled.

"That would be my guess." Kari said, repulsed.

He laughed croakily.

"Wrong I'm afraid. You have no idea of your great importance young one. You are the most powerful of all the Digidestined." he said.

Gatomon shook her head.

"No we aren't. Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon are all stronger than we are. And they will kick your ass." she promised.

WaruSeadramon laughed.

"Not the Digimon. The humans. She is the strongest."

Kari was confused.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You are the bearer of Light. As such, in what is to come, you are the strongest weapon they have. As such, you are here. Can you imagine the great power the two of you would wield if you joined us? The bearer of Light turned into the bearer of Darkness! Your power would be unmatched, and we would rule all, and the Digidestined will finally be crushed." WaruSeadramon said.

Kari and Gatomon both looked at him in terror. Bearer of Darkness who turns on her friends? Not a chance.

"Go to hell." Kari said bravely.

WaruSeadramon looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"No. I wont do it."

WaruSeadramon snarled.

"You dare refuse the Triad?" he hissed, and the door opened ominously.

"Yes." Kari said defiantly.

"Then you will suffer the consequences!"

His tail slammed Gatomon into the wall, and her Digimon slumped to the ground, defeated. WaruSeadramon then bit Kari's arm. She gave out a scream, before his tail knocked her to the ground and cut into her. He continued to whip her with his tail, and bruises and cuts appeared all over her. This was what TK had endured last time, and she wouldn't give WaruSeadramon the satisfaction of seeing her cringe in pain. She had never truly appreciated what TK had gone through.

_Oh TK, I'm so sorry. So very sorry._ she thought anxiously.

The beating ended, and WaruSeadramon slithered out.

"I advise you to re-evaluate our offer." he growled, and vanished, slamming the door behind him.

As Kari moaned in pain, she wished for only one person to be present, to hold her, comfort her and tell her everything would be fine: TK.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK slowly awoke in the cell behind Kari's, though neither of them knew this. He groaned, then remembered everything.

"Kari!" he cried in terror.

Patamon, who had just awoken, shook his head.

"She wont be able to hear you, wherever she is." his friend moaned.

"This is my fault. If I had pushed her…"

"You'd only have pushed her further away. This is no one's fault but Ghoulmon's. He started it all." Patamon soothed.

TK closed his eyes in despair.

"What if she's hurt? What if they're doing to her what they did to me?" he wailed.

Patamon patted his friend on the arm.

"You do realise we have our own problems?" he asked pointedly.

TK looked at him.

"As they have Kari and seemed more interested in getting her than they did us, we can assume we aren't that important to them. As such, we may very well starve down here."

TK frowned, then patted his friend on the head.

"Don't worry Patamon. We'll get out of this, save Kari and deal with the Triad. I promise." he said and went into deep thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Digidestined were gathered in Tai's new apartment. The city was silent and dark. With no power for the city, Odaiba had come to a standstill until it could be fixed. And, the Digidestined were frantic with worry about TK and Kari.

"Why do they always want them?" Davis asked in confusion.

Arukenimon sighed.

"It'd the crests. Evil Digimon see great power in them, power enough to destroy them. Face it. Three of your greatest enemies were wiped out by the power of their crests: Devimon, Myotismon and Piedmon, not including Dragomon. They think that if they control the bearers of those crests, they can destroy you all." she said.

Rana looked at them in confusion.

"What's a crest? And why are Kari and TK's so important?" she asked.

"A crest allows this rotten lot to digivolve beyond the Champion level, to ultimate and Mega. Kari's is Light and TK's is Hope, which I suppose you need for fighting evil." Yolei mused.

Tai was breathing down Izzy's neck as he used his laptop's precious power supply to line up a digital gate.

"Come on." Tai urged.

"Tai, it's going as fast as it can. Remember, there's no other power sources to help it." Izzy reminded him gently.

Tai started pacing the room again.

"When do they save us with remote interest?" Agumon asked.

"Hmm. Myotismon. Piedmon. Dragomon." Gabumon answered.

"Oh."

The laptop chimed.

"We're good to go!" Izzy crowed.

"Go on Ken." Cody encouraged.

Ken pointed his Digivice at the screen, and the gate opened.

"We're coming." Wizardmon said.

"But…"

"We need to protect you according to the Sovereigns. We're coming."

"And it's my cousin." Rana said.

Tai started to protest, but Matt held his arm.

"Wait Tai. Two more Ultimates and two more Champions wont go amiss. We don't know what sort of goons the Triad has." he said.

Tai rolled his eyes, and nodded reluctantly. Ken then opened the portal and they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WaruSeadramon growled.

"No one expected her to cave first try WaruSeadramon." Parrotmon soothed.

He growled.

"It's irritating."

LadyDevimon smiled.

"She will turn. But not immediately. And remember, we have the boy. We can blackmail her."

"True." Parrotmon conceded.

An alarm sounded.

"They're coming." WaruSeadramon growled.

"All forces: assemble." Lady Devimon ordered, then beckoned her peers.

"Let us welcome our guests." she purred, and three left the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team arrived in a house. As with everything else in that world, it was in various shades of grey.

"Lovely place." Rana commented.

"You think?" Joe asked.

The team edged forward, determined to find Kari and TK.

"Where do you reckon the Triad is?" Davis asked.

"Underwater most likely. WaruSeadramon will have taken over Dragomon's place." Gomamon answered.

"I think you should see this." Wizardmon said, delaying further discussion.

They trotted over to where Wizardmon, Arukenimon and Mummymon were standing with Rana.

"What is it?" Tsukimon asked curiously.

"I believe it is a crest." Wizardmon said, throwing significant looks to the other two Digimon.

"A crest!?" Sora demanded incredulously.

"I thought we were the only ones who had crests." Mimi said in confusion.

"Apparently not." Arukenimon said elusively.

The crest in question was a triangle, not quite completed, with a spiral coming in from the bottom left corner and forming a circle in the middle.

"What is it?" Tsukimon asked.

Wormmon sprang up, took out his glasses and had a look.

"Bizarre. Where is my book?" he asked, and pulled out a tatty journal from somewhere, and flicked through the pages.

"Ah-ha!" he cried in triumph.

"You know what it is?" Palmon asked.

"No, but I found that five dollar note I had. I wondered where I'd put it." he said, secreting it away.

The others rolled his eyes as he continued to flick through the book.

"Here it is. Apparently, it's the Crest of Integrity, thought to be a myth."

"This is no myth." Mummymon muttered.

"Is it mine?" Rana asked.

"Probably." Izzy said.

She reached out, and it flashed into a tag around her neck with a deep pink glow.

"Interesting fashion accessory." she commented, and Tsukimon prodded at it.

The kids traipsed out, mildly curious about how Rana had received a crest. The three Digimon however, weren't curious. They were in deep debate.

"We need to inform the Sovereigns. Another crest has appeared. One of the Eighteen has come forth." Wizardmon said.

"Agreed. But we have to wait until we find the other two. Or we'll lose everything." Mummymon said.

Arukenimon beckoned the two of them, worry creasing their faces. This was proof. It had to be. But the Sovereigns would want to be absolutely sure before acting most likely.

They caught up with the others outside.

"Well? Which way?" Tentomon asked.

"Downwards, to the fiery depths!" a voice crowed.

Parrotmon shot out from a cloud, as WaruSeadramon erupted from the ocean and LadyDevimon materialised from the shadows.

"Welcome to the last stop on your Digital Tour. I'm sorry to say your road ends here." WaruSeadramon promised, his teeth flashing in an evil grin.

**Curiouser and curiouser.**

**Why has Rana got a crest? Who are the Eighteen? Will Kari and TK tell each other about their feelings? Will the others escape the Triad?**

**Ill update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Four

Integrity Awakens

Kari slowly came around, groaning.

"Oh Kari." Gatomon moaned, rushing to her friend.

Kari winced as she sat up.

"Remind me not to let this happen to anyone again." she winced as she leaned against a wall.

"You look terrible." Gatomon said in despair.

"Thanks Gato. I feel worse than that." Kari groaned as she heaved herself to her feet, swaying as she did so.

"Kari, you should sit down." Gatomon urged.

"No. We need to get out of here. Preferably before he comes back for round two." she said.

"Kari, you can barely stand!"

Kari took another small step and fell. Gatomon immediately rushed to her aid, and sat her up.

"Stay still." she ordered.

Kari leaned against the back wall of the cell.

"We need to get out of here Gatomon. And I need to tell TK the truth."

Gatomon looked at her.

"Oh yes? What truth is that?" she asked suspiciously.

Kari sighed.

"All through that beating, the only person I wanted to be with, to have there to comfort me was TK. I wanted him there, and I really missed him. I have to tell him that I was wrong to break up with him in the first place. And..." she said.

"And what?"

"And that I still love him." she answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK, who was sitting with his back to the wall while Patamon tried to angle his foot to the lock outside the cell. He was watching him detachedly, and he suddenly heard the voice he loved behind him.

"I love you too." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari sat upright, thrown by the response she had gotten.

"Gatomon, is it me, or did the wall just say it loved me?" she asked in confusion.

"I wish I could say it was you, but it wasn't. I heard it too." she said in amazement.

They both turned to the wall, and leaned close towards it.

"TK?" Kari asked hopefully.

"KARI!" TK cried in relief.

"Oh thank God, we aren't nuts!" Gatomon said ecstatically.

"TK, please tell me there's a reason you are talking to the wall and you just haven't gone bonkers." Patamon said.

"Patamon!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Oh good, he hasn't gone yet." he said.

"TK, I'm so, so sorry." Kari said, crying.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll get you out of there." he promised.

Kari smiled slightly.

"I love you, and I don't want to ever loose you again." she said.

"And I love you too, and I wont loose you again. so, we're getting out and stopping the Triad." he vowed.

Gatomon surveyed the cell.

"We cant get out. Can you pair?"

"I've been trying to get the lock but I cant. But you could. We aren't as high priority as you two are." Patamon answered.

"In other words, we need to get into your cell. Hmm. How soft is the mortar holding the bricks we're talking through?"

"Not that bad. Claw at it?" he asked.

"That's my guess. Let's get scraping guys."

With that, the four began pulling at the mortar, determined to loosen it so they could escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WaruSeadramon, LadyDevimon and Parrotmon all towered above them.

"Where's my sister!?" Tai demanded.

"And my brother!" Matt yelled.

LadyDevimon smiled.

"Hmm. Not very pleasant. I don't think we should tell them do you?" she asked.

"Certainly not after such insolence. You should learn manners Digidestined." WaruSeadramon hissed.

"Go to hell!" Rana shouted.

Parrotmon laughed madly.

"Ah, this is the new one, no? Eh?" he asked, distracted.

"What?" LadyDevimon asked.

Parrotmon nodded at Rana, who took a step back. Tsukimon flew up in front of her.

"So it is known at last. The war has begun." WaruSeadramon said with a gleeful malice.

"War? What war?" Joe asked.

"It's no matter to you. Once we destroy you, the threat will end, and we will rule all." Parrotmon crowed.

"Dream on. Get them!" Davis ordered.

The Digimon leapt at them, but they all dropped back down.

"What's wrong with them?" Mimi squeaked.

"We cant digivolve!" Palmon wailed.

"Indeed not. As we said, your road ends here! Poison Wave!"

"Evil Wing!"

"Static Destroyer!"

The attacks hit the Digidestined and they were blown away and scattered across the realm, screaming as they went.

"Find them. Kill them." LadyDevimon ordered three shadowy Digimon behind her.

"Yes my lady." they answered and lumbered off.

"It has begun. We must report." Parrotmon said.

The other two nodded, then followed him home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Push!" Gatomon cried.

She heaved her shoulder against the brick they were trying to move, and heard Patamon do the same.

"It…wont…budge!" Gatomon mewed.

Kari frowned as she thought of why it wouldn't work. Then, it abruptly hit her and she rolled her eyes.

"Gatomon, we're trying to push the brick into their cell. As such, why the devil is Patamon also pushing it?" she asked.

Gatomon opened her mouth to respond, then closed it, resembling a fish. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and turned to the brick.

"Patamon! You are an imbecile! You pull! I push!" she shouted.

"It's not my fault! I'm just doing as I was told!"

"Well who told you!?"

"You did!"

"Don't blame me for your incompetence. Now, pull!"

Kari sighed, and she heard TK giggling on the other side of the wall.

"Why do we bother?" she asked.

"I don't know. Because it means we'll be able to see each other more?"

"Hmm. I like that. Come on. If we wait for Dumb and Dumber here we'll be in our graves before we get through." she said, and started to push with Gatomon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai woke up in a spider's web, and looked around to see the others were in a similar position. Arukenimon was in the centre of a web, knitting.

"Good. About time you woke up." she said.

Yolei, Mimi and Sora all awoke, rubbing their heads.

"What happened?" Sora asked, as Biyomon flew off the web.

"The Triad blasted us good. I barely made the web in time to stop you all falling on your heads. We're miles away from where we started." she said, leaping down and going back to her human form.

The others all slid off the web that had saved their lives.

"Thanks Arukenimon." Tai said.

"You're welcome."

"Has anyone noticed that every time we go out to save something, we always get blown up?" Sora asked.

"How couldn't you digivolve?" Mimi asked, ignoring Sora.

"There must be a control spire. Which means we're in trouble if we're attacked, as only Hawkmon and Arukenimon will be able to do anything." Palmon said.

"This is true. I should still be able to armour digivolve. Could you not turn this control spire to our advantage if we find it?" Hawkmon asked.

"Yes, I suppose I could. And if I did that, the rest of you would be able to digivolve too." she theorised.

"Good. So we find that, then we rescue Kari, wiping out the Triad en route." Tai declared, pulling out his telescope.

"See anything Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Not much. All I see is grey. There's a control spire at the other end of the shore, and one nearer the centre of the city, so I assume there's one around here too." he speculated, looking around.

"Well hurry up and find it. We don't want a visit from the Triad." Sora urged warily, looking around.

Tai searched around a bit, then cried in triumph.

"Got it!"

Ten minutes later, they were getting close. None of them were talking much, all of them too concerned about Kari and TK. Arukenimon also seemed worried about something or other, but wasn't spilling the beans.

"Come on!" Tai urged.

"Tai, clam down. We cant do anything until we take out the spires, then find the others. We need to be together to take down the Triad. And we cant do that without the Digimon being able to digivolve." Yolei reasoned.

"It's my sister who's in trouble at this moment!" he protested.

"We know Tai. We're all concerned about her too. But we cant help her until we help ourselves." Sora retorted calmly.

"That may be a problem." Hawkmon said.

"How?" Arukenimon asked.

He pointed, and a massive bulky shape was hurtling towards them.

"Oh, that's not good. Hurry!" Agumon cried.

They sped up, but they could see it would do them no good.

"Get to the control spire! We'll hold them off!" Hawkmon ordered.

"Hawkmon…" Yolei began.

"No! Go!" he commanded, and he and Arukenimon turned to face their attacker.

It was massive, the same size of MetalGreymon. Sheathed in black armour, it was a dinosaur with two massive cannons on it's chest, and a large smile and a wild hairstyle.

"Who's that?" Hawkmon asked.

**BlackWarGrowlmon: An Ultimate level Digimon charged with hunting down rogue Digimon. His Atomic Blaster can flatten a town in one go.**

"Oh, great." Sora said as they reached the spire.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Poison Ivy!"

Their three attacks did nothing to the massive control spire, and they turned to face the Triad agent in fear.

"Digidestined. My masters have charged me with your annihilation! Atomic Blaster!"

Two glowing energy balls shot out from his chest and narrowly missed the team at the spire.

"Spider Thread!" Arukenimon yelled, transforming as she attacked.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon cried suggestively.

"What? Oh, right. Digi Armour energise!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Shurimon , the Samurai of Sincerity!"

BlackWarGrowlmon gave a deep laugh as he swatted the two of them away.

"They're no match!" Agumon wailed.

"Run behind it! Maybe he'll wipe it out for us!" Palmon said, and they went behind.

"Double Star!"

"Spider Thread!"

The two attacks did nothing to stop the monstrosity, who flew upward into the air, and slammed them to back down to earth again.

"That hurt." Arukenimon groaned.

"I feel so helpless." Biyomon despaired.

"Cant you hit him?" Sora asked.

"It wont do anything, he's too big. We need to get rid of this effort, but we aren't strong enough." Agumon said, hitting the spire.

Shurimon got to his feet.

"Arukenimon, deal with the spire! I will take him on!" he said.

"NO!" Yolei screeched from behind.

"You're crazy! He'll kill you!" she protested.

"And if we don't get rid of that spire, he'll kill us all! Go!"

Arukenimon skittered away, while Shurimon leapt at BlackWarGrowlmon.

"Foolish move. Atomic Blaster!"

The two balls hit Shurimon head on and he cart-wheeled away into the distance.

"No, Shurimon!" Yolei cried as her partner's smoking body smashed to earth.

BlackWarGrowlmon turned to Arukenimon and saw that he was too late. She waved at him, and pulled out a hair.

"Ouch, that was a root." she griped, massaging her head.

"No!"

"Spirit Needle!"

The hair disappeared, and the spire turned into a long bodied Digimon. Red with a fire emblem on its back, it turned to face BlackWarGrowlmon, as Arukenimon turned back.

**Salamandermon: A fiery Champion level Digimon from the pits of the forge, this fellows Heat Breath will send even the coolest customer looking for water.**

"Now!" Arukenimon screamed as she and her creation leapt at him.

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

BlackWarGrowlmon growled, and aimed his cannons.

"Spider Thread!" Arukenimon yelled, her webbing clasping around his arms.

He growled, and the fight was on.

"Giga Blaster!"

The two missiles flew right into BlackWarGrowlmon's cannons just as he attempted to fire.

"Atomic Blaster!" he moaned.

The blast spread outward, sending him crashing to his knees. He struggled to his feet.

"Heat Breath!" Salamandermon growled.

Fire erupted from it's mouth, and lit up BlackWarGrowlmon's feet. He howled, dancing on the spot, before Lillymon added her money's worth.

"Flower Wreath!"

She whizzed around his feet and as he stood forward he fell to his knees. He growled in rage, and swung his arms around.

"Double Blades!" her cried, the edges of them glowing.

"Double Star!"

Shurimon's attack then pinned them to the ground, and it was over. Garudamon flew up into the air.

"Wing Blade!"

The fiery bird swept down from above. BlackWarGrowlmon gave a piteous moan and the fiery bird crashed into him, and with a scream, he was gone.

They all returned to normal, and Arukenimon patted her creation.

"Good boy." she said.

"We did it!" Mimi cried in victory, hugging Palmon.

"That was too close." Sora said in relief as she hugged Biyomon.

"What now? We're on spire down, but we're still no closer to ending this." Yolei said as she surveyed Hawkmon for damage.

"We need to go to deal with the Triad. The other's will be fine, I'm sure. Then, we can save Kari and TK." Arukenimon said, climbing on her pet.

Tai nodded, and looked at the sea.

"Hang on Kari, I'm coming"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The massive brick gave one last effort of resistance, and then finally slid out of the wall.

"Yes!" TK said in triumph.

Gatomon slipped into the gap, coming up on the other side. Kari, after some painful struggling, finally managed to fit her thin frame through the hole and stand up.

"Kari! My God…" TK said, then ran to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ow." she moaned meekly, and he stood back.

"Sorry. Kari, what happened to you!?" he demanded angrily.

"WaruSeadramon. He apparently wants to turn us against the others. I refused and he took offence."

"I'll kill him." TK snarled.

She shook her head.

"No, leave it. We need to escape. Can you get us out of here Gatomon?" she asked.

"Of course." she said, and leapt onto the bars of the cell.

"As she got to work, Kari rested her head on TK's shoulder, and felt relieved and elated to be back where she belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody frowned. There was definitely something around the area.

"There's another Digimon around here. I can smell it." Gabumon said.

Wizardmon nodded.

"I too can feel it. Come. We must move quickly." he said, and they dashed to the next side road.

The team had been blown to the west of the area, and Wizardmon had conjured a gust of wind that had prevented the three kids from splattering themselves on the pavement. Quickly resolving to get to the control spire in order to destroy it, they'd been swinging in and out of small roads trying to avoid the Triad's unseen agent.

"She'll be fine Matt." Joe soothed.

"And so will TK." Gabumon said.

Matt nodded.

"I know. It's just…we cant do anything until we deal with this thing. It makes me feel powerless to save anyone." he grumbled.

"Welcome to our world." Gomamon said, looking around.

Cody sighed.

"We're nearly there. Wizardmon and Armadillomon will hit the thing, then we deal with whoever's chasing us." he said.

Joe nodded. The team was worried. The Triad's strength was greater here in the Dark Ocean, TK and Kari had been prisoners for a long time, there were control spires and they were separated from the others.

"Am I the only one who's concerned that we haven't seen hide nor hair of whoever's tailing us yet?" Armadillomon asked.

"No. Come on. Let's go, before they catch up." Matt ordered, and they moved out.

The team ran across the courtyard to the spire, and reached it without incident.

"Digi Armour energise!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"

Digmon and Wizardmon aimed at the spire, when the attack suddenly cut across them.

"Demon Shout!"

A black nexus of energy travelled across the area and knocked the two Digimon to the ground.

"What the?" Matt demanded, and had his answer a second later as a shadow shimmered into existence.

It was a Digimon, tall and rakishly thin. Dressed in black robes and collar, with red armour, it had a long devil's tail, two demonic wings on it's back and a trident in it's hand. It's face was red, with two horns coming out of it.

"Who is that?" Joe asked.

**Phelesmon: An Ultimate level Digimon, one associated with death and the trading of souls. His Demon Shout attack can send a good soul to the dirt, but his Black Statue attack is the one to truly watch out for.**

He gave a sinister laugh and walked casually towards them.

"Greetings Digidestined. You are most unlucky that I am here. I do not work for the Triad you see? I serve another, more powerful enemy of yours." he said impressively.

"Well, we aren't impressed. Can you leave us alone? We have a control spire to deal with." Wizardmon said.

Phelesmon cackled.

"I fear not Wizardmon. Despite the fact that they do not employ me, I serve another enemy of the Digidestined, who has not had the pleasure of meeting them yet. And I'm sure he wouldn't mind if he never did. As such, your fall must come. Now, step away from the spire."

Wizardmon and Digmon tensed as he raised his fork.

"When I say, run." Wizardmon muttered.

Phelesmon shot at them, but was too quick for anyone to react.

"Black Statue!"

A black beam erupted form his fork, and hit Joe head on. Joe suddenly went rigid, and his body was suddenly encased in hard, black rock.

"JOE!" Cody cried.

"Gold Rush!"

"Thunder Spell!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Marching Fishes!"

The attacks sped at Phelesmon, who vanished into thin air, before returning.

"Perhaps you'd like to join your friend! Black Statue!"

The attack hit Gomamon before he could react, and he too was trapped within black rock.

"Oh no!" Gabumon said, avoiding the fork as it was swung at him.

"Thunder Spell!"

The glowing energy ball flew at Phelesmon, who laughed and flew upwards.

"Digmon, take down the spire!" Matt yelled.

"Demon Shout!"

The black nexus slammed into Wizardmon, and the Champion was lifted into a garden where he slammed down, unmoving.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Gold Rush!"

Phelesmon vanished again to avoid the attacks, and reappeared in front of the two Digimon.

"Go! We'll hold him off!" Digmon cried.

"No, Digmon, no!" Cody pleaded, until Matt grabbed his arm, and dragged him towards the spire.

"Cody, listen, they need to hold him off! We need to get rid of the spire!"

"But how? Without them…"

"Black Statue!"

Matt was about to answer as the attack collided with him, and he too froze up.

"Nuts." Cody moaned and ran.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon cried, sticking his teeth into Phelesmon's arm.

Phelesmon growled and threw Gabumon into another garden. Digmon steeled himself, and charged.

"Gold Rush!"

Phelesmon avoided the attack with ease, and grinned wickedly.

"Black Statue!" he cried.

Digmon was taken down, and Cody was on his own.

"Excellently done, if I do say so myself. Now boy, it is time to end the threat of the Digidestined. Accept your fate!" Phelesmon cried, and stabbed down at Cody with his fork.

Cody scrambled out of the way, the fork missing him by a centimetre. Cody ran and tried to escape, but Phelesmon appeared in front of him.

"Your race is run. And without you, without any of those here, the threat of the Digidestined will cease to exist." he vowed.

Cody backed up as Phelesmon advanced, looking for any way to avoid his imminent death. He saw none. Unless…

"Wait! Before you kill me, who do you work for if it isn't the Triad?" he asked, fear dripping in his voice.

Phelesmon sniggered evilly.

"I cant tell you that, even if you are about to die. Goodbye little boy! your end has come!"

He brought back his fork, and stabbed. Cody, due to his small size, ducked, and the fork skimmed his head and punched through the spire. It erupted through to the other side, and it toppled to the ground.

"Damn. Right boy, hold still!" Phelesmon cried in fury, and brought his fork around to finish it.

Cody felt tears in his eyes. He had failed them all, and the Digidestined would be destroyed by this threat, whoever it was, if the Triad didn't get there first.

"Thunder Spell!"

Phelesmon, in the process of swinging his fork, stumbled, and turned to see Wizardmon, who was standing with a released Matt.

"Get him Gabumon!" Matt yelled.

"With pleasure! Gabumon wart digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

MetalGarurumon slammed into Phelesmon, who crashed into the broken spire, while Wizardmon freed Digmon, who immediately reverted back to Armadillomon.

"Ready pal?" Cody asked in relief.

He nodded.

"Then do it!"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to…Vikemon!"

The two Megas charged at Phelesmon, who was looking worried. Wizardmon freed Joe and Gomamon, and the fight was on.

"Gomamon warp digivolve to…Plesiomon!"

The three Megas surrounded Phelesmon.

"Foolish Digidestined! You will not stop what is to come! Black Statue!"

Vikemon used his shield and the attack dissipated, and Phelesmon looked terrified.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

The attack hit Phelesmon's wing, and the evil Digimon went crashing to the ground, cursing as he did so.

"Thunder Spell!" Wizardmon cried, and electric ropes bound him to the spire, and Phelesmon cursed, unable to move.

"Sorrow Blue!" Plesiomon cried.

A jet of water slammed into the spire, and flipped it up into the air.

"Artic Blizzard!"

Chunks of ice crashed into the spire, with it's prisoner attached. Phelesmon cried out in pain, and MetalGarurumon went in for the kill.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

Dozens of missiles sped at the wounded Phelesmon, who cursed.

"Mark my words Digidestined! You have not seen the last of me! And if you think your enemies up until now have been bad…just you wait! There are far worse things than Myotismon, the Covenant and the Triad in existence! MARK MY WORRRRDS!" he screamed, as the missiles hit him, and a second later, he was gone.

They came back down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cody, I'm really proud of you. You did great." Joe said, clapping his shoulder.

"Thanks buddy." Matt said, mussing up Cody's hair.

"It was too close. Far too close." Cody panted.

"I must agree with that. Let's not come so close to extinction again, alright?" Gabumon asked wearily.

"We all agree with that I reckon." Armadillomon said.

"Who was he?" Gomamon asked Wizardmon.

Wizardmon narrowed his eyes in worry.

"I don't know. He was incredibly powerful. Once we have dealt with the Triad, I shall ask the Sovereigns. Perhaps they will know."

Worry was thick then, before Gomamon started walking off.

"Come on guys. We need to stop the Triad, and we cant do it standing here." he said.

They all followed, and Matt looked out to the sea.

"Hang on little bro, I'm on my way." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gatomon gave a miaow of triumph as the door slowly opened.

"Bingo." she said proudly.

Kari smiled weakly at her.

"Good work." she complimented.

"Come on. If we find our digivices we can get out of here." TK said, putting Kari's arm around his neck and helping her out of the cell.

They emerged from the cell, and Kari grunted in pain.

"Cant either of you fix her?" TK asked desperately.

"Not unless we digivolve. But any form should fix her right up." Gatomon promised.

"But we need some food too." Patamon complained.

They snuck along the corridor, and came to rest in an alcove. A Scubamon, the creepy inhabitants of this world, was sitting at the desk, about to tuck into a packed lunch, while another one was just taking his to the table.

"Jackpot." TK said smugly.

"And there's the digivices." Kari said, pointing.

"Go get them then." TK encouraged, and the two Digimon leapt out.

"HEY! How'd you get out here!?" one asked, turning to them.

"Boom Bubble!"

"Lightning Paw!"

The two attacks hit the first one, and he was finished. The other one saw his chances and turned to make a run for it.

Gatomon leapt after him, and Patamon flapped towards him.

"Slamming Attack!"

Patamon knocked him to the ground, and Gatomon looked him in the eye.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" she screeched.

The Scubamon fell to the floor, fast asleep. TK seized the digivices and crests, while the Digimon ate the food.

"Much better." Gatomon said a few minutes later, having decimated a tuna sandwich, a yogurt, two biscuits and a banana.

"Correct." Patamon said, who had munched his way through an apple, an egg sandwich, a scone and a biscuit.

"Ready? Digivolve." TK said., as Kari gave another moan of pain.

"Patamon digivolve to…no one?"

He looked at them in confusion.

"Damn it. There must be a control spire."

Kari suddenly went paler.

"What?" he asked in fear.

"If the other's have come for us, even if they deal with the ones that must be upstairs, as soon as they get in here, they'll be defenceless! They'll be walking into a trap!"

TK turned to the others in panic.

"Quick, armour digivolve."

They nodded.

"Digi Armour energise!" TK and Kari cried in unison.

"Patamon armour digivolve to…Pegasusmon, the Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

Pegasusmon then nuzzled Kari, and with a flash of green, her wounds healed and she was as good as new.

"Thanks Pegasusmon." she said thankfully, clapping his snout.

"You're welcome." he said.

Kari then turned to TK, and opened her mouth to speak. He didn't give her the chance, pressing his finger to her lips and kissing her deeply.

"Uh, guys?" Nefertimon asked nervously.

They broke apart, to see a group of Scubamon charging into the dungeon.

"Here we go again." TK said, leaping onto Pegasusmon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis awoke to find himself wrapped in plaster.

"Hey!" he shouted, his voice muffled.

"Don't worry, I'm getting there, wait a second." Mummymon soothed.

Davis sighed, and a second later, the bandages fell off him and he stepped out into fresh air once again. Mummymon moved on from him to undo Rana, who was the last one still in bandages.

"Thanks Mummymon." Ken said thankfully.

"You're welcome. That was a bit too close for my liking." he said.

Rana shook her head.

"You make some interesting friends don't you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. We're very popular." Izzy said wryly.

"Where are we?" Ken asked.

"Near the control spire. We'll need to deal with it before we meet back with everyone else, or we'll be powerless against the Triad."? he said, and set off.

"It still bothers me Wormmon." Ken said bitterly.

"What does Ken?"

"The fact that I created those things." he said.

"Ken, you were being controlled by MaloMyotismon. You had no choice in it." he soothed.

Ken remained silent.

"So, is being ambushed common for you guys?" Rana asked.

"Yeah. The Dark Masters, the Covenant, and now the Triad have all ambushed us." Izzy said idly.

"We're not very popular with evil Digimon you see. They tend to dislike the fact that we blow them up all the time." Tentomon said.

"What have we let ourselves in for?" Tsukimon asked.

Davis frowned. The others could be anywhere, and Kari and TK were definitely in trouble. Davis pondered Kari. He didn't even feel like he had a crush on her anymore. He supposed that he must have finally accepted that she and TK belonged together. And besides, Tai's cousin was very attractive, and fitted right in. He mused on this as they came to the control spire.

"Come on, let's deal with this thing. Snake Bandage!"

"Digi Armour energise!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

Mummymon was shooting at the spire, when a thudding came from behind them.

"Inferno Blast!"

A green haze suddenly surrounded the two Digimon, and they fell to the floor.

"Flamedramon!" Davis cried.

"Oh no!" Tentomon squeaked.

A massive, purple creature with eight heads, like a hydra, appeared, its tongue slipping over it's central head's lips.

**Orochimon: An Ultimate level Digimon is from the darkest annals of history. It's Inferno Blast will make any smeller drunk, and it's Dragon Demon attack will slice through anything, and his Demon Destroyer requires no explanation.**

"I thought he was a myth!" Wormmon yelped in terror.

"No myth. My mastersss ssseek your doom. I am here to enforce their will." he slithered, coming closer.

Flamedramon stumbled to his feet, then crashed back to the ground.

"I'll have another!" he said drunkenly.

Mummymon was little better, and seemed to think he was dancing with Arukenimon.

"Come along my sweet!" he said, slurring his words.

"What's wrong with them?" Rana demanded.

"They're drunk! Oh, that's not good!" Tsukimon squeaked, as Orochimon turned his head towards them.

"Dragon Demon!"

A massive tail came over his heads then and fired. A fiery dragon erupted from it, which then sped at the team.

"Drop!" Davis ordered.

They fell to the ground and the attack just missed. It dissipated, but it's owner was coming towards them.

"Flamedramon, help!"

"I'll be there once I'm finished my drink!" he called back, before toppling to the floor.

"Oh, not good!" Ken cried.

"What do we do? None of us but Flamedramon can possibly harm him, and he's drunk!" Tentomon cried in panic.

"Flamedramon! Pull yourself together! Fire!"

"Fire Rocket!" he said as he twirled drunkenly.

The attack went nowhere near Orochimon, and the team had to duck to avoid it.

"Never mind!" Davis cried angrily.

"Super Shocker!"

"Sticky Net!"

"Bad Message!"

The attacks, as predicted, did nothing.

"Run." Tentomon commanded and the three Digimon leapt at them.

"Snake Bandage! How dare you touch her bum!" Mummymon cried, and the attack nearly shot down Tsukimon.

Orochimon laughed throatily.

"Your time is here foolsss. Demon Destroyer!"

All eight of his heads shined brightly, and a silver light shot out from them.

"We're dead." Wormmon stated certainly.

The attack hit the ground and an explosion shook the entire area, expanding like a nuclear blast. Rubble flew everywhere, and the Digimon catapulted away, and the humans dropped to the ground. Dirt flew across them area, and as it cleared, Orochimon saw the defeated Rookies lying on the ground, with Mummymon and Flamedramon lying against the spire. The children were all trapped under rubble, bar the girl.

"Davis, please, move!" she pleaded, shaking him.

Her brown hair was a mess, her clothes were all torn, and her partner was unconscious. She knew that if she didn't move she would die. But if she did nothing they would all die.

"Rana…go!" Davis urged, trying futilely to move the rubble pinning him.

"No. I wont leave any of you. We'll get the others and finish him." she promised.

Orochimon laughed again.

"You have no time for that little girl. This time, the Digidestined will not escape!"

Rana looked at her new friends, and at poor Tsukimon, who was struggling to his feet.

"I wont leave any of you." she muttered to Davis.

"You…need to escape." Ken grunted.

"No." she said plainly, standing and facing Orochimon.

"I'm not going anywhere." she growled at him.

Orochimon looked at her with greedy eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Do your worst." she challenged, and he licked his lips.

"With pleasure!"

A deep pink beam then lanced out, hitting Orochimon in the nose.

"Ouch!" he growled.

The light expanded, and the spire crumbled under it's assault. Tsukimon grinned, and Orochimon snarled. Davis looked up and saw Rana shining with pink light and grinned. Yes, he definitely liked her.

Tsukimon flew towards Rana as fast as he could. The power of her crest was filling him up.

"Ignorant brat! It will do you no good now! Your end has come!" Orochimon roared and swooped down to bite her into bits.

"Tsukimon digivolve to…Devidramon!"

Devidramon flew right at him, but he felt more power welling up inside him, and smiled.

"Devidramon digivolve to…Megadramon!"

Megadramon was a long, orange dragon, with massive purple wings. On his head was a metal battle helmet, and on his right hand was a massive grasping claw, while on the left was a large cannon.

"Wow! He digivolved again!" Rana said in surprise.

**Megadramon: An Ultimate Level Digimon with the destructive force of a nuclear bomb, and his Darkside Attack can flatten an entire city.**

"Hang on Rana, and I'll show you some real fireworks!" he promised.

Orochimon snarled.

Megadramon then jetted at the gargantuan attacker, and his grasping claw latched onto one head and ripped it off. Orochimon roared in fury, as Megadramon flew upward.

"Dragon Demon!"

Megadramon put his arms out and the attack dissipated when it passed around the metal claws on Megadramon's arms. He then dive-bombed Orochimon, pulling off two heads as he came to a rest. Orochimon roared further, and turned to face him.

"Inferno Blast!"

Megadramon flew over the attack, then plummeted down at Orochimon, teeth bared.

"Ultimate Slicer!"

The lethal blades took off the other four heads aside form the main one. Orochimon roared onto his feet, and Megadramon moved in for the kill. Then however, Orochimon guffawed and seven replacement heads grew back in pace.

"Megadramon!" Rana cried.

"Don't worry. I've had enough. Cover your eyes!"

"Demon Destroyer!"

"Dark Side Attack!"

Thousands of missiles shot out from his hands, slamming into the glowing heads, blowing them all up before they could fire their attack. Smoke billowed from the stumps, and as they had just been flamed, they were now cauterised. Orochimon roared and turned to Rana.

"Dragon Demon!" he roared.

His tail glowed, but it was too late. Megadramon seized the tail, and with a massive heave, threw Orochimon up into the air. Orochimon roared in terror, realising his number was up.

"Dark Side Attack!"

He joined his two arms together to form one massive cannon, which fired a massive, glowing missile. The attack sped at Orochimon, who roared in helpless fury, and the missile struck.

The explosion rocked the entire area, with several fences falling down, and windows smashing. Rana was knocked off her feet. It was a purple supernova in the air, with energy coursing all over the place, and Megadramon rode out the explosion, then gave a pleased growl, before returning to the earth.

"Megadramon, you're awesome!" Rana shouted, hugging his metal helmet.

"I'm glad I was able to do it. You did well unlocking the crest." he said, nuzzling her.

"Rana!"

Davis, Ken and Izzy were all on their feet, the explosion having blown the rubble off them. The other two Rookies were back on their feet too, and a drunken Veemon and Mummymon were staggering over.

"Ow. I think we have a hangover." Veemon growled.

"Serves you right." Davis said irritably.

"Oh, leave him alone. It's not his fault." Rana said, patting Veemon's head.

He looked thankfully up at her, and she smiled. As she did so, Davis gave her an appraising look, and Ken rolled his eyes. Here we go again…

"Thanks Rana. You made it possible for him to digivolve and save us all." Izzy said, clasping her wrist.

"It was nothing." Megadramon said, before shrinking.

Rana put out her arms and caught her In-Training level partner.

"What do you know? He's a Pagumon." Tentomon said in surprise.

"How'd this happen!?" he demanded, struggling to get free.

"It's perfectly natural. Until your body gets used to going to Ultimate, it'll revert back to In-Training after it's finished." Tentomon soothed.

"Well that sucks." he grumbled.

Rana smiled and cuddled Pagumon.

"Thanks for saving us. Both of you." Ken said with relief.

"Yes, I must admit, it was a tad too close." Mummymon said.

"You're welcome." Rana said with a grin.

"What now?" Izzy asked.

"Well, unless they are blind, deaf and mad, the Triad will have seen that. And all being well, the others will have finished off the other spires. So, we go and face the Triad." Mummymon said.

They set off, confident that their new friend was definitely part of the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

The two attacks blew apart several Scubamon, but they could see that they were of no use. There were just too many.

"Time to go?" TK asked as more rushed into the corridor.

"You betcha. Let's go Nefertimon!" Kari urged.

The two Digimon flapped their wings, and flew back up the corridor.

"Equus Beam!"

The green beam lanced out and blew a hole in the wall of the castle. Water surged in, and the two Digimon flew out the hole. TK and Kari held their breath as they struggled upward, determined to escape this realm once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai's group reached the beach first. They only had to wait a few minutes before Matt's party arrived.

"Sora!" Matt cried, hugging her in relief.

"Mimi! You're safe." Joe said as she kissed him in welcome.

"Is everyone alright?" Tai demanded worriedly.

"We're all fine Tai." Cody assured him.

"Did you see that explosion?" Wizardmon asked them.

"Yes. I sincerely hope it was some bad guy getting blown up." Arukenimon mumbled.

"Don't worry my darling, it was."

Mummymon then arrived, the other's in tow.

"Yolei! You're alright!" Ken cried in relief.

"Yeah, looks like it. What was the explosion?" she asked as she stood next to him, causing Davis, Cody and Mimi to roll their eyes.

"That would have been him. He went to Ultimate." Rana said, cuddling Pagumon proudly.

"Wow. Who does he…?" Tai began, as the sea suddenly erupted.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flew up into the air, then shot straight at them.

"KARI!" Tai yelled in relief.

"TK!" Matt cried.

They landed, and hopped off their mounts. Tai hugged his sister thankfully, while Matt rubbed TK's hair.

"Glad you're safe little bro."

"We have to stop meeting like this here." he said.

"Tai, we need to go!" Kari urged.

"What?"

"We need to leave! The Triad is coming, with an army!"

"We'll stop them once and for all sis, don't worry." Tai assured her, before the ground started to rumble and quake.

"What's that?" Rana asked worriedly.

A black point then penetrated the water, and continued to climb. The Digidestined looked up at it in shock as it continued to climb. It was the largest control spire they'd ever seen, sticking over fifty feet into the air.

"Oh no." Nefertimon moaned.

The sea then bubbled, and WaruSeadramon emerged, clashing his teeth. LadyDevimon then flew up beside him, and Parrotmon as close behind her. The Triad gave sounds of fury as they glared at the Digidestined.

The sea then bubbled more and more, and an army of Scubamon, Vilemon and Peckmon then appeared, covering the entire visible area of sea with their presence. Massive blimps also appeared, also turning out to be Digimon.

WaruSeadramon roared in frustration.

"Foolish Digidestined! You have irritated us for the last time! Kill them all!" he commanded, and the army advanced towards the shore.

TK took a look at the oncoming army.

"We're finished." he stated sadly.

**Well, a lot has happened this chapter!**

**TK and Kari have finally admitted their love for one another and are back together! At last!**

**What is this war that the Triad were talking about? More on that later!**

**BlackWarGrowlmon has no bearing to the one from Tamers, however you may see familiar faces from that in story 7!**

**Phelesmon was a very powerful Ultimate. And if he wasnt working for the Triad, who was he working for? Dark events are coming, trust me! We've not seen the last of him, or his unseen master!**

**Devidramion has gone to Ultimate already! And apolgies, I know Pagumon is a baby, but I couldnt find a nasty looking in-training, and I know Megadramon doesnt evolve from Devidramon, but I couldnt find his proper evolution.**

**Anyway...**

**One chapter left of this story! Will the Digidestined escape the Triad? Will Rana remain with the team? Will we finally get some answers?**

**All will be revealed soon!**

**And I will give you a clue for the next chapter: an unexpected surprise occurs!**

**There, think that over. Untiol then, please read and REEVIEEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Five

Dark's Downfall

The army of the Triad advanced as one. The Triad itself hung in front of the control spire, grinning maliciously.

The air was full of Vilemon, Peckmon and Brimpmon, and masses of Scubamon were heading toward the beach.

"I believe this time we are well and truly up the creek." Agumon concluded as he saw the oncoming horde.

"We have seven Rookies, one In-Training, two Ultimates, and six available Champions. Yes, we're finished." Tai said, as they entire team started to take steps backward.

"Your time has come Digidestined!" LadyDevimon crowed from ahead.

The air was covered in Brimpmon's massive blimp shaped Digimon, while the rest of the force came at them.

"We need to destroy the control spire!" Nefertimon said.

"Yes, but how!? We cant get through an army." Pegasusmon countered.

"You can if we fight." Hawkmon said stoutly.

"No! You'll be killed!" Yolei protested.

"And if we don't do it, they'll kill us all! Yolei, sometimes a war requires sacrifice!" Hawkmon said.

"There has to be another way!" Sora cried, as the army reached the shore and the Brimpmon bore down on them.

"Even if you get through that army, you'll still have to face the Triad! you don't stand any chance!" TK said.

Veemon nodded sadly.

"True. We've had it this time. We cant get through that army to enable us all to digivolve. Even if Nefertimon and Pegasusmon get through, the Triad will flatten them. Not good odds." he said in a depressed tone.

They all looked at each other. It seemed inconceivable that they would lose after all this time. Had they survived such threats as Myotismon, the Dark Masters and the Covenant to be destroyed by a gang of Ultimates with delusions of grandeur?

"This is all my fault." Kari said in despair.

TK held her close to him.

"No. It's no one's fault. We were lured into their trap, and now we're going to suffer the consequences." he said.

Tai looked at them all, aware that the Brimpmon were now in position to bomb them into oblivion and the others were nearly right in front of them.

"I'm not going to pretend to make this decision for any of us. What do you all want to do?" he asked helplessly.

Matt looked at Sora, and she nodded.

"We don't know how, but we'll go out fighting." he declared, to her nods.

"Izzy?"

"Tentomon and I think we should do our best." he said.

Mimi and Joe held hands, and nodded, too worried to speak.

TK and Kari's looks told him all he needed to know.

"Davis?"

"You think I'm going down without a fight?" he asked.

Ken grinned and nodded to his friend's comments.

Yolei came up beside him and nodded too, leaving only Cody and Rana undecided.

"We're with you." Rana said boldly, with Pagumon nodding his body.

"And so am I." Cody said, with Armadillomon grinning fiercely.

Tai nodded.

"One final stand then."

They all steeled themselves, while Davis whispered to Veemon, who grinned slightly.

"Digi Armour energise!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Golden Armour energise!"

"Veemon golden armour digivolve to…Magnamon!"

"Cool." Rana said despite herself as she saw the glowing Digimon.

The Triad's laughter could be heard in the distance, as they were all surrounded by their vicious army.

"We'll hold off this bunch for as long as we can. Good luck." Agumon said.

"You are fools to stand against us Digidestined! You cannot triumph! You are all going to die!" Parrotmon crowed in triumph.

The kids and the remaining Digimon stood together, for one last stand. Their race was run, and it was over. They may as well go out with a bang.

"Yolei…" Ken began.

She shook her head.

"No." she said quietly, and he turned to look at the surrounding masses.

"I love you." TK said.

"I know. And I'm sorry we never spent more time together." Kari moaned.

They squeezed hands and prepared for the end.

"Die well." Wizardmon said.

"It is time to bring an end to the Digidestined! Finish them!" LadyDevimon shrieked in joy.

The surrounding masses attacked, and their end had come.

"Golden Noose!"

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon streaked up the street, flinging Scubamon, Vilemon and Peckmon into the air.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon roared, flying up to tackle the Brimpmon.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon shouted, his attack blasting another rank off their feet.

"Magna Blast!"

The massive energy ball incinerated a load of troops, and the rest surged forward.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"Sticky Net!"

"Bubble Blow!"

"Thunder Spell!"

"Spider Thread!"

"Snake Bandage!"

The attacks knocked the ones closest to the group off their feet, but they were replaced a second later by many more. The kids then raised their digivices and a beam emitted from each one, knocking more off their feet, while Halsemon up above crippled many Brimpmon, and the other two blasted away at the enemy ranks. Up ahead, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew over the ocean, flitting many more Scubamon up as they struggled to reach the Triad and their control spire. The Triad grinned maliciously.

"Static Destroyer!"

"Poison Wave!"

The two had no chance of avoiding the attack, and were slammed with such force that they reverted back to Patamon and Gatomon.

"Evil Wing!"

The attack hit Magnamon, and he crashed down to earth as Veemon, defeated.

"Nightmare Shocker!" a horde of Vilemon yelled, and Digmon was brought down to Armadillomon.

"Zeppelin Explosion!" the Brimpmon called as one, and Halsemon was Hawkmon before he hit the ground.

"This is the end then. Been nice knowing you all." Tai said, glaring at the enemy.

"I'm sorry Yolei." Hawkmon moaned.

"It's not your fault." she said, hugging him.

"Nice to know ya buddy." Armadillomon said weakly.

"You too pal." Cody said, clapping his friend's shell.

"Here we go then Davis. Finito at last." Veemon said.

"Well, at least I don't have to play on Saturday now." he said brightly.

Despite themselves, the Digidestined smirked a little.

"You have been worthy opponents Digidestined. But now, you are at end. Meet your doom! Kill them!" WaruSeadramon yelled., and the three Triad members fired their strongest attacks, and the rest of the army fired too.

TK turned to Kari.

"I love you." he said sadly.

"And I will always love you, no matter where we are." she said, and kissed him.

They kissed, and a yellow light emitted from TK, and a pink one from Kari. They joined together to form a multicoloured light that surrounded the entire team. The attacks bounced off, destroying many in the closest ranks.

"What the hell?" Tai demanded in confusion.

Wizardmon saw what was happening, and hung his head.

"So it is confirmed…at last." he said mysteriously.

"Kari! I feel strange!" Gatomon said excitedly.

"So do I!" Patamon added.

The Triad looked at the scene in shock.

"What's happening?" Parrotmon demanded.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it cant be good." LadyDevimon said cynically.

The light expanded, defending the team.

"Did we do that?" Kari asked weakly.

"Yeah."

"Patamon!" Agumon cried.

His little friend was glowing a bright white, and TK's Digivice suddenly erupted into action.

"Patamon mega digivolve to…Dominimon!"

Dominimon was like Seraphimon, but had less armour and was closer to MagnaAngemon in appearance.

"What!? How!?" Ken demanded in surprise.

**Dominimon: The Guardian of Hope in the Digital World. His weapon is Excalibur, but is a Mega level Digimon, and his Final Excalibur attack will put an end to all those who threaten his charge.**

"He digivolved again?" TK asked in awe, as yellow dust fell from his partner, and a yellow light bathed them all.

"Oh oh." Parrotmon said meekly.

"Gatomon!" Biyomon said.

"Her too!?" Palmon asked in surprise.

Gatomon was also glowing a white light, and Kari's digivice also ignited.

"Gatomon mega digivolve to…Ophanimon!"

Ophanimon was a large woman, clad in armour much like Seraphimon's, but a more greenish blue. She wielded a large lance in one hand and a shield in the other.

**Ophanimon: The Mega level Guardian of Light for the Digital World. Wielding the Javelin of Eden, she is a force to be reckoned with and can conjure Sefirot crystals to harm her enemies.**

Pink light bathed them all, and the two flew upward into the air.

"How did they digivolve with the spire!? It's not possible!" WaruSeadramon thundered.

"Oh crap." LadyDevimon said resignedly.

The two Digimon growled faintly, then turned to the others.

"You two's love for one another unlocked the power for us to mega digivolve." Dominimon said.

"Now, cover you eyes, and let us turn the tide." Ophanimon said with a smile.

"Nah, it'll always come up the shore, no matter what we do." Dominimon reasoned.

Ophanimon groaned.

"I see your sense of humour hasn't improved." she moaned as they flew upwards.

"Holy Purge!" they cried.

A white ripple fired out from their bodies as they held hands, and travelled through the air.

"Duck!" Parrotmon screeched.

"Where?" WaruSeadramon asked, before LadyDevimon pushed his head down.

The light smashed into the spire, and it was gone a second later. Along with that, the darkness that made up the Dark Ocean was burned away in the blazing ripple of light, and as more light streamed from their bodies, the darkness and greyness of the realm receded. Colour streamed into the world and the evil that inhabited the land was forced away. Sunlight emerged from the skies and the world was suddenly like any other.

"Now that was impressive." Davis said with a whistle.

"Hmm. Should we be worried that the Dark Ocean is no longer dark?" WaruSeadramon asked.

"Most likely. And to top it all of, the rest of them can all digivolve." LadyDevimon sighed.

"Oh bollards." Parrotmon moaned.

The light receded, and the Digimon leapt.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Phoenixmon!"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to…HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Rosemon!"

"Gomamon warp digivolve to…Plesiomon!"

"Veemon warp digivolve to…DinoVeemon!"

"Wormmon warp digivolve to…Mantismon!"

"Hawkmon warp digivolve to…Valkyrimon!"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to…Vikemon!"

"Pagumon digivolve to…Tsukimon!"

"Tsukimon digivolve to…Devidramon!"

"Devidramon digivolve to…Megadramon!"

The Megas shot into the air, and the army started to run for it.

"Terra force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Sorrow Blue!"

"Extinction Attack!"

"Yellow Fever flame!"

"Laser Javelin!"

"Artic Blizzard!"

"Dark Side Attack!"

"Thunder Spell!"

"Snake Bandage!"

"Spider Thread!"

Under the combined assault of many severely ticked off Digimon, the Triad's army didn't stand a chance. Megadramon's attack blew apart entire ranks at a time, as did many others as they vented their vexation on the army that had nearly destroyed them. The army was fleeing towards the sea, but they would not get there.

The Digimon all reared up into the air, and fired a massive, combined attack. It slammed into the front ranks and decimated much of the remaining army. The survivors all then scattered and fled in panic.

"The Triad's escaping!" Ken cried, pointing.

"No they aren't." Ophanimon promised, and she, Dominimon and Megadramon hurtled after them while the others remained to deal with the last of the enemy.

"Finish them, and end the threat of this place once and for all!" Wizardmon urged.

Parrotmon flapped his wings, determined to escape. The Triad was finished. Their army was effectively finished, and the Digidestined had escaped their well-deserved fate once again. He would get them one day. For now however, he and his allies had to report failure to their master. He flapped his wings again, and was suddenly knocked spiralling out of control as Megadramon slammed into him.

"It's over Parrotmon." he snarled.

"You think so do you? We shall see about that! Static Destroyer!"

Megadramon flew over the attack and slammed his tail into his opponent. Parrotmon flew backwards, then shot up and crashed into Megadramon's chest. The gigantic lizard tumbled over in the air, and Parrotmon moved.

"Sonic Destroyer!"

The attack hit him full in the chest, and Megadramon fell, smoking from the chest, to the pure blue waters below.

"Megadramon!" Rana hollered from the shore.

"It is over. Goodbye Digidestined! Until next time!" he called.

"There wont be a next time." a voice behind him promised.

Parrotmon turned in fright, and saw Megadramon grinning maliciously. He had faked his defeat, and Parrotmon knew that he had lost.

"Dark Side Attack!" he yelled, putting his two hands together to form one single cannon once again.

The massive missile fired, and Parrotmon squeaked in terror. The missile shot towards the evil Digimon, who gave one last caw of fury, before the missile hit him.

The supernova explosion followed, with the energy spreading in all directions, lighting up the entire area. The Digidestined on the shore 'oohed' as if at a fireworks display. The beams of the explosion hit the ocean and massive waves came flying up.

"The tide is high and I'm holding on." Dominimon sang, to a piteous groan from Ophanimon.

The purple light cleared, and Megadramon flew in the air, looking very pleased with himself. And Parrotmon, one third of the Triad, was destroyed.

WaruSeadramon wove through the sea. Their plan had collapsed, their army was routed and the Triad was finished. What's more, the Digidestined had unlocked two other Digivolution forms, much to their great dismay. He tore faster through the water, determined to escape before someone deigned t use his backside as target practice. He was nearly far enough away from the shore to submerge when eh crashed headlong into a shining wall that had just appeared. He reeled back, cursing, and jetted to the right. Another wall appeared, and he turned to the left, and was stopped there too. Roaring in fury, he turned to see Dominimon floating above him. He growled at the angel.

"WaruSeadramon, your Triad has caused nothing but suffering for the Digidestined and it is time for it to come to an end. How do you plead to your crimes?" he challenged.

"Crimes? The only crime I committed was not killing you all before now! Let us end this! Poison Wave!"

Dominimon flew over the attack, and tensed, as WaruSeadramon leapt out of the water, his massive fangs clasping around his arm. Dominimon shouted in pain, and threw him off, sending the serpent crashing back into the sea.

"Your evil has gotten out of control and must be brought to an end!" Dominimon declared, igniting his sword from his wrist.

"Just try it! Dark Ice Blast!"

Black ice poured form his mouth, but Dominimon was a step ahead of him, cutting the attack away with his sword, before dive-bombing his opponent. WaruSeadramon wove out of the way and slammed his horn into Dominimon, and the Digimon went flying into the water.

"Dark Ice Blast!"

Triumph emanated from WaruSeadramon as black ice encased Dominimon. WaruSeadrmaon grinned and turned away, ready to head out to sea and escape.

"Soul Banish!"

White light flashed out from Dominimon, and the ice shattered, and Dominimon raised his weapon.

"Why don't you people ever die!?" WaruSeadramon snarled.

"Repent, or die." Dominimon warned.

"No, you will die! Poison Wave!"

The attack hurtled at Dominimon, who growled, and flew over the attack.

"You were warned."

He shot at his enemy, and shouldered the creature into the air. His blade was a blur as he sliced away at WaruSeadramon's body. WaruSeadramon turned his head, and fired.

"Dark Blast!"

Dominimon vanished and appeared behind WaruSeadramon, grabbing his tail and swinging him around. WaruSeadramon roared in important rage, as Dominimon let loose and the Triad member flew out of his grasp and crashed into the shore. He gave a shriek of pain and rose up, looking Dominimon in the eye.

"Foolish brat! You should have finished me when you had the chance! Poison Wave!"

Dominimon simply raised his arm, and the attack dispersed around his blade. He shot up, and the sword attached to his arm glowed violent purple.

"Final Excalibur!"

Dominimon plummeted at WaruSeadramon, who grinned smugly.

"Dark Ice Blast!"

The blast emitted from his mouth, but Dominimon just cut through it. WaruSeadramon's eyes bulged in fear, and Dominimon's blade reached his mouth. The attack faltered, and Excalibur plunged through WaruSeadramon's mouth and right through his head. He gave a piteous moan, and was gone.

Ophanimon was hot on LadyDevimon's tail. The witch was trying her hardest to escape her foe, and was nearly at the edge of the realm, where she could integrate into the Digital world. Ophanimon wouldn't let her get that far. She urged her wings faster, grabbed LadyDevimon's legs and pulled her backward.

"Evil Wing!" LadyDevimon screeched.

Ophanimon grabbed her.

"I hate your guts." Ophanimon growled and slammed into her.

"Here they go again." Yolei said, rolling her eyes, while the boys started transfixed.

LadyDevimon clawed at Ophanimon's face, and Ophanimon retaliated by biting her hand. LadyDevimon then kicked her nemesis, before Ophanimon grabbed her foot and crunched it in two different ways. LadyDevimon shrieked and heads butted Ophanimon, who reeled backward. LadyDevimon cackled in triumph.

"Even as a Mega you cant beat me! You're pathetic! If you're the Guardian of Light, I'd hate to see what you do normally!"

Ophanimon shrieked and tried to gouge out LadyDevimon's eyes.

"Get her Ophanimon!" Kari encouraged.

"Sora?" Matt asked innocently.

"What?" she asked, transfixed on the fight.

"Well, is it wrong that that's giving me ideas?" he asked quietly.

She turned towards him, her eyebrow raised expectantly. He winked, and she blushed.

"Alright then. Though it is slightly weird that you're getting excited over two Digital women."

Ophanimon cart wheeled in the air, her feet crashing into LadyDevimon as she did so. LadyDevimon somersaulted back, then kneed Ophanimon in the stomach.

"Ouch! Damn armour!" she wailed.

Ophanimon then took her hand and threw her in a circle, before letting her fly out and crash into the rock face at the edge of the shore. LadyDevimon emerged from the rock, hair a mess.

"You slapper!" she shrieked in rage and slammed into her.

Ophanimon stumbled backward, and LadyDevimon bit her hand.

"Bitch!"

Ophanimon's fist crashed into her archenemy's jaw, and LadyDevimon cursed. LadyDevimon then kicked Ophanimon in the head, and she crashed into the ground. LadyDevimon then dug her nails into Ophanimon's face, before Ophanimon kicked her off, before following through with a well placed slap in the face.

"Ophanimon! Fight dirty!" Rana yelled, shaking her fist.

Ophanimon then grabbed LadyDevimon's hair and swung her around in circles.

"Not so funny is it you slag!?" Ophanimon said grumpily.

"Get off me you cow!"

Ophanimon let LadyDevimon go, and she crashed into the rocks.

"Evil Wing!"

Ophanimon caught the point of the attack right in the chest and flipped over before crashing to the ground.

"Well, that exercise had a point." Dominimon said cheerily.

"Dominimon?" Ophanimon grunted.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Yes boss." he said happily, as she shot back at her enemy.

"Eyes of Fire!"

Red beams lanced out, but Ophanimon reflected them back at their owner, who yelped as the beams hit her stomach.

"Yowch!"

"She had a burning look in her eyes." Dominimon said.

LadyDevimon looked at Ophanimon, who was clutching her head.

"How have you not killed him?" she asked.

"I don't know. I ask myself that every time he digivolves." she weakly, before shouldering LadyDevimon.

The two hurtled earthward, biting and clawing at one another as they went. Ophanimon poked LadyDevimon in the eye, while she retaliated by slapping her in the face. They crashed to the ground, and LadyDevimon flew off, while Ophanimon extracted herself from the hole.

"Bint." she gritted, and flapped off after her.

"That was nearly a crushing defeat." Dominimon commented.

"SHUT UP!"

Ophanimon then slammed into LadyDevimon, who turned and growled.

"I've had enough of this! It's time to end this!"

"Just try it you old crone!"

"Fine, I will! Evil Wing! Darkness Spear! Eyes of Fire!"

The three attacks slammed into Ophanimon, who shrieked as LadyDevimon gave a satisfied noise, before fleeing.

"Oh no you don't. I've had enough!"

LadyDevimon turned in fear to see Ophanimon glowing with pink light, her hair blazing out behind her.

"Sefirot Crystals!"

She formed a Crest of Light symbol with glowing pink crystals, and sent them crashing into LadyDevimon, who cried out in pain. Ophanimon then crashed into her, and the two went at each other like never before, punching and kicking and slapping And biting. LadyDevimon's eyes were full of fear, as she suddenly understood that Ophanimon was going to win. Ophanimon then kicked her foe in the chest, before swinging her shield and smacking her in the head. LadyDevimon twirled drunkenly in the air, and Ophanimon flew upward. She raided her arms into the air, and Kari's Digivice, Digi-Egg and crest all fired a glowing pink beam into her.

"Oh damn." LadyDevimon said resignedly.

"Sefirot Crystals!"

A massive Crest of Light slammed into LadyDevimon, who wailed in pain as she fell towards the ocean. Several more crests bombarded her, and when they stopped, LadyDevimon was struggling to keep in one piece.

"You fool! I may be beaten but I am not yet defeated! Eyes of Fire!"

Red beams lanced towards Kari on the floor, but Ophanimon was quicker. She deflected the attack with her shield, and LadyDevimon howled in pain as the beams struck her body. She turned to glare at Ophanimon.

"Darkness Spear!"

The point formed, but Ophanimon snapped it in two. LadyDevimon moaned as Ophanimon flew backwards and took aim at her.

The pink energy streamed into her, and Ophanimon took out her weapon.

"Eden's Javelin!"

She lowered it, and dashed towards LadyDevimon.

"I will be back Digidestined!" the witch shrieked.

Ophanimon ran her weapon into her body, and LadyDevimon gave a last hiss, before she too exploded into data. Ophanimon gave a satisfied noise, then returned to the shore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were all wonderful!" Kari said, hugging Salamon.

"Yeah, we were super." Tokomon said unabashedly.

"I'm so proud of you." Rana cooed to Pagumon.

"Thanks." Pagumon said.

The battle was over. The Triad's army was gone, and the Triad itself was finished.

"Well done all of you." Wizardmon said, relieved the battle was over.

"Well, the Dark Ocean's finally destroyed. You're free." TK said, hugging Kari to him.

"At last." she said in relief as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"And so am I." Ken said, looking around the place.

"Digimon can come and live her again, as they once did." Agumon said.

Sora turned to Salamon.

"How come you pair have another Mega form anyway?"

"Oh that. Well, as they wield the two most powerful crests, it was felt that they should have a sort of extra bodyguard, only to be released in the times of the utmost need. However, while it was a time of utmost need, it also happened because the two of them completely surrendered their inhibitions towards each other, and connected on a subconscious but very powerful level. As such, we were able to digivolve, as the two of them declared their love for each other on all possible levels. This is the sort of love that ant be broken." she said happily.

"Meaning?" Izzy asked in confusion.

"Essentially, the great love Kari and TK felt for each other set loose the power of their crests, and allowed Patamon and Gatomon to mega digivolve to defend them, and their love for one another. Very powerful." Sora said.

"So, because you two were all luvvy-duvvy, it let them digivolve?" Mimi asked, totally confused.

"Yes. But it wasn't that in and of itself. Hope's love for Light and Light's reciprocation is what activated the power within them. The two of them are now together on every possible level." Wizardmon said happily.

"Weird. So do we get extra forms?" Veemon asked.

"Nope. Only us, we're special." Tokomon said, sticking his tongue out.

"How's that fair!?" Biyomon protested.

"Yeah, I want to digivolve to a new pretty Mega form!" Gabumon moaned.

Arukenimon grinned.

"You cant though. And let's face it: your partners don't get into nearly as much trouble as this pair do." she said, indicating TK and Kari, who sniggered.

"This is true." Hawkmon agreed.

"So, is everything with you two all fixed then?" Yolei asked.

"Definitely." TK said, kissing Kari's cheek.

"Don't make me vomit please." Davis complained.

"Oh leave them alone. I'm glad you've worked this out." Rana said, smiling.

"So are we." Kari said with a smile.

Tai grinned at Rana.

"So cousin, enjoyed your visit?" he asked cheekily.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oddly enough, I have. It was quite fun seeing how the real Digidestined live. And as an added bonus, I've got a new necklace! Saves me buying one. And Tsukimon can digivolve beyond Champion." she said, cooing over her Digimon, who hummed contentedly.

"Will this place stay like this?" Mimi asked.

"Should do. There's no one to corrupt the place anymore." Wizardmon said.

"So, all's well that ends well I suppose. Home?" Mummymon asked.

"Better not. We may be rather unpopular their." Matt winced, his arm around Sora, who looked sheepish.

"How?" TK asked in confusion.

"Well, the entire plant was wrecked in the battle with the Triad, so there's no power in the city." Cody explained wryly.

"Well, there wasn't. There is now. Andromon fixed it all" a voice said.

"Gennai!" Tai said in surprise as the old man came up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Izzy asked.

Gennai sighed.

"I have come to give you answers. Answers we should have given you long before now."

"Is this anything to do with the war WaruSeadramon mentioned?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"It has everything to do with that."

He sat down, and they all sat on benches too.

"We should have told you this three years ago. Many many millennia ago, a prophet wrote of a time that would be called the Great War. This war would be the ultimate battle between good and evil, and would require great power and strength to fight in it. This war is upon us now."

"How can you be sure?" Gomamon asked.

"The prophet's writings informed us of several signs that would indicate the war was upon us. I fear it has been upon us since we sucked you away from summer camp. The war would be indicated by a great shifting, and a rising in darkness that had been unprecedented to that point. We think this was the emergence of Piedmon and the rest of the Dark Masters, before you all arrived. The second thing was the fact that it would be indicated by evil being able to evolve beyond the ordinary level, as you have now seen with Myotismon and Diaboromon. When you informed us all of MaloMyotismon, we should have told you then. However, we could not be certain. It was certainly a great indicator, but we ignored it, in the hope that we were wrong."

"That was clever." Davis said sarcastically.

"No it wasn't. Our next indication was the fact that your enemies seemed to be joining together, such as the Dark Masters, the covenant and now the Triad. Also, the concentration on TK and Kari also should have informed us of the danger posed. Another sign was the impotence of the Sovereigns to defend the Digital World against the evil that threatened it."

"And you just kept ignoring these signs?" Ken demanded.

Gennai sighed.

"We did not view them objectively enough. We dismissed them as novelties. However, viewing the circumstances now shows us as plain as day that the war is upon us."

"Oh great. And we're the last to know." Matt said irritably.

"Yes. And we are sorry about that. We were foolish. We should have told you after you destroyed the Covenant, but we pretended that we did not have enough proof, despite Ghoulmon's digivolution to Super. That is why we sent Arukenimon, Mummymon and Wizardmon along with you, to keep an eye on you, and to tell you all this if things went wrong."

Ken turned to them.

"So why didn't you?"

Arukenimon sighed.

"We wanted to. We felt that even if we were wrong, it was best to put you all on your guard. But they wouldn't let us until we had proof."

"So, I take it you have proof now?" TK asked.

"Yes. We can ignore the signs no longer. The proof has been there all along, we just did not want to see it. However, now it ahs to be seen. The final, irrefutable proof has come forward."

"What's that?"

"Two things. The emergence of Dominimon and Ophanimon, and also, Rana finding her crest."

"How's our new digivolution important?" Tokomon asked.

"It is important as it was claimed in the prophecy that the time would be marked by the coming of the Celestial Guardians, who would defend the intertwined Hope and Light until the end. That has happened. And it also mentioned the Eighteen."

"The Eighteen?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Yes. The Eighteen is a team of Digidestined that will lead both worlds in war against the Ultimate Evil that is rapidly approaching."

"So who are the Eighteen?" Joe asked.

"You are. When we chose you, it became apparent that you were to be part of the Eighteen. As dictated in the prophecy, the Eighteen are the only partners of Digimon that can utilise the power of the crests. As it is, you are thirteen of the Eighteen, as you can all use your crests to evolve your Digimon."

"So the crests make us the Eighteen?" Tai asked.

"Yes. Which means there are five more to find. I am sorry that we never told you this sooner. We should have, should have put you on your guard. But you now know. The war to end all wars is now upon us. The Ultimate Evil is rising. Your enemies are stirring. Time is of the essence."

Silence met these words.

"I am truly sorry we did not tell you this beforehand. But, now you must act. The agents of the enemy will now know that you are on your guard. The search for the remaining five Digidestined will no begin. You must find them all, before the enemy. If not, both worlds are doomed to destruction. Find the remaining five, and we may survive this great war." Gennai said.

"Who is this Ultimate Evil?" Sora asked in fear.

"We don't know. But, all your enemies thus far, have been but preliminaries, ways of testing your strength and trying out tactics. Some have come closer than others to destroying you. The Ultimate Evil is learning all the time, and seeks to destroy you all. You must find the last five of the Eighteen. Only then may we know victory." he said, and then vanished.

The team was silent for a second.

"So, we're involved in some great war that they knew about but didn't want to tell us about, and we need to find five other Digidestined before this Ultimate Evil does, or we're all finished. How nice." Tai said, standing.

Agumon stood.

"Tai, I admit they should have told us sooner. But now, we need to fight this war. All of us Digimon have heard of it. And believe me, you don't want it to happen. We need to find the others, before the enemy does."

Tai sighed.

"I know. But I just wish they'd told us sooner." he said.

Matt stood.

"Well I'm not going to let some Ultimate evil take over. Are you Tai?" he asked.

Tai smiled.

"Nah. Well guys, looks like we're involved in this war whether we want to be or not. Let's make the best of it we can." he said.

"Can we do it though?" Palmon asked.

Rana smiled.

"Yeah. Together. Like the Digidestined are meant to be." she said.

"Easy for you to say. You're going back home aren't you?" Tai asked irritably.

Rana grinned.

"Actually no. I never got round to telling you, but we're moving across the street from you. Which means, you've got a permanent addition to the team now." she said.

"That's great!" Davis said, a little too enthusiastically.

Rana raised a querying eyebrow, while Kari, TK, Ken, Yolei and Cody shook their heads.

"Well, come on then. We've got Digidestined to find, and a war to prepare for." Ken said, opening the gate, and flashing through.

"Here we go again." Sora smiled, and vanished too.

TK and Kari were the last ones left.

"You worried?" she asked.

"No. Are you?" he asked.

"Not when I'm with you." she said.

"Good. I love you Kari. And I'm not letting you get away again." he vowed.

"That's handy. I don't want to go away anyway." she said.

"Think we can do it?" he asked her.

"What, win this war? I don't know. But I know we're going to have a damn good try all the same." she said.

TK grinned, and turned her to face him.

"I love you." he said.

"And I love you too."

They kissed deeply, before vanishing through the portal as it closed.

And high above them, on a rock, stood a single dark figure, his hands clasped across his chest. He laughed sinisterly.

"And so it begins…at last." he said, before vanishing to report to his master.

**Finito!**

**Well, the Triad are finished, and you finally have some answers. A war is upon us, and evil is rising. How will the Digidestined respond to this threat? **

**To look forward to are the new digidestined: one comes along next story!**

**Dominimon and Ophanimon can both be found in the Digimon Wiki, and I beleive Ophanimon appears in a series that I've never seen.**

**Rana is also a part of the team for good now, so I hope you like her!**

**Five Digidestined must be found in order to fight this war, and things will start to heat up next story, I promise!**

**And, to round it off, TK and Kari are finally together for good (at least I dont plan to split them up, but you never know:P), and newe forms were achieved because of it. **

**Lastly, who was that mysterious figure watching the entire scene? If you know about ody language, you may have a suspicion as to who was wathcing them! Email me your thoughts!**

**That's this story of Digimon finished...aww:(**

**However, after Priemval is finished (and hopefully Clone Wars *offers up prayer that he will finish that soon*), it will return, complete with a new digidestined, and an old enemy! **

**Until then, please read and review!**

**Goodbye for now!**


End file.
